The Nightmare Reborn
by VintageBrony
Summary: Whatever happened to Nightmare Moon? Well that's what are these friends will soon know. And it will change them, but will the change be for the better or for worse? Who will they meet along the way? And who will they be against?
1. Chapter 1 - The tale begins with a boom

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Evacuation is in effect!" Declared the robotic voice barely capturing the actual distress the colt was feeling.

"Shut up I know! Maybe I can fix it! Exclaimed the scientist while pouring multicolored liquids from various test tubes into a beaker. Mean while the beaker shook violently and bubbled with a multitude of colors."I cant stop the reaction I have to seal of the lab to cushion the explosion!" He said hurriedly turning and sprinted for the door. Once beyond its threshold he began closing the door just as the beaker began to shine brilliantly. This only frightened the scientist more and caused him to stumble with the door and fall. He then strained his neck to watch in horror as the beaker suddenly exploded out with a brilliant light engulfing everything in sight with the chaos that ensued.

The scientist was lying outside his home/lab and ached from horn to hoof. He was completely still save for his breathing. All he could think is "What just happened?". Soon the high pitched squeal in his ears slowly receded into nothingness. He soon brought his hoof to his face and winced with the pain it brought. He opened his green eyes and his vision was blurred and any motion he saw left after images. Eventually everything came back to focus and he decided to try and sit up. He ground his teeth with the effort but managed the task. He would have to wait awhile before he was ready to stand, but then he turned to see his house in shambles. He could hear the sound of ponies rushing around him and the fire ponies coming to the scene of the explosion. The small white square house he lived in was unrecognizable to what it was this morning!

All the windows were blown out and scattered glass could be seen down the block. One wall had a huge dent in it and he was surprised it hadn't caved in yet. It also looked as if somepony had recently painted his house by thrashing about a rainbow. All of the colors slowly slid down the orifices of the property. Part of him was excited from the amazing reaction he was in and had made, but then the sensible part of him took over and scolded himself. "You simpleton! How could you be so moronic with this! Who knows what could have happened." he then looked around the area and didn't noticed anypony hurt besides him. Some other blown out windows and his door had been rocketed into his neighbors roof. (this got the scientist part of him excited again thinking of how that had occurred and the probabilities of a repeat occurrence and scolded himself for a second time) " I'm lucky another pony wasn't injured. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if that would have happened."

"Huuuuuuh. Why do I have to buy a new roof every other weekend? Cant you control yourself Event?" said Event's neighbor Kidd noticeably exasperated (the one with Event's front door in his roof). "They don't make a "sorry I put a hole through your roof" cards at Haymark so I'll as always I'll pay for your replacement. And I thought I told you to call me Evan?" said the scientist with a slight chuckle. He looked up to see Kidd display an irritated expression. " Sorry Kidd..." he sighed as his ears flopped down and he stared down at his hooves.

Kidd noticed how sorry he looked and decided to forgive him... again... " Its fine _Evan _at least my paintings are ok..." he sighed. "Let me help you up." He held his hoof out towards Evan. He took it with a slight smile and stood up. "Thanks." he replied as he swayed from side to side precariously. Evan slowly rubbed his head and tried to remember the anti-nausea spell a mare had taught him. Once the memory was found he went through the steps and a gray corona engulfed his horn, slowly overtaking his head. Once it was complete he was able to stand on his own.

"Well this is gonna be a pain..." Evan grumbled mostly to himself. Looking at the mess he caused.

"Well you can start to fix this mess, I have to get back to my paintings." said Kidd as he turned and started to make his way towards his disheveled mess of a home.

As Kidd unlocked the front door he examined the damage done. His home was made of white stone and was two stories, it had a dome in the middle of the roof that thanks to his neighbor had seen better days... "Oh Celestia help me..." Kidd sighed to himself feeling exasperated. Once in his home he saw ceiling tiles strewn around the place and broken glass littering the expanse of the floor. He carefully traversed the mess and made his way up the staircase to his study. He looked around and was pleased to see there wasn't much mess in here, a few knocked over bottles but he picked then up with his teeth and flew up to the shelves to place them where they belong.

After landing back on the floor and looking at his painting he got back to the task at hand, thus he realized. "I forgot what my inspiration was!" he exclaimed then placed his hooves on his face feeling distressed. "I need this finished by this weekend for the art expo or my exhibit will be incomplete! What am I gonna do now?" he wondered. He soon started looking around the room which was a little messy but not due to the explosion next door but from the never ending work he was doing up here. "I guess I should start to clean up while I think." he said to no one in particular afterwords he quickly cleaned will flying around the room. " It looks as if discord went through here. Well I guess I'll be the one to bring order to his mess this time." he chuckled to himself slightly then he stopped and dropped the rag he was cleaning his desk with. " That's it!" he said suddenly excited with his sudden realization.

Several hours later...

"Thanks again for helping me and for coming over when you did" Evan said feeling his eyelids drooping slightly with the lateness of the hour. "No problem sir just try not to let it happen again..." said the fire pony for Celestia knows how many times. "Right sorry... I'll be more careful with my test. But did you see how MASSIVE that explosion was!" Rushed Evan as he lost control of himself, he soon realized what he said and rubbed the back of his head with a hoof and apologized to the visibly annoyed stallion.

After all the commotion died down Evan decided to go see if he could repair his neighbor's house or invite him over till its fixed. After the short walk down the street he knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few moments he made to knock on the door again quickly loosing the resolve to be patient. But in his haste he didn't realize the door begin to open, effectively knocking on his neighbor' snout. "Oh my bad Kidd I'm sorry!" Evan said both trying to sound sincere and trying to stifle a little chuckle at the situation he put himself in.

"Its fine just try not make it a habit. But anyways I have something to show you come on!" said Kidd soon forgetting his irritation at the stallion at his door as he flew up the stairs to his study in barely contained excitement.

Following the instructions he slowly made his way to the stairs and realized that this was the first time he ever saw the inside of the structure at least without there being a hole in it... the first thing he noticed were all the sketches on the walls and a few on the floor, he wondered if that was his fault as well...

Some of the sketches were crumbled in a bin but most were strewn on top and around each other at a work table. There were plans for things that Kidd was working on and some intrigued Evan. Some out of disbelief like a small hoof held device to send correspondence instantly and be almost indestructible, above it was the title N.O.K.I.A. Device. And some were just plain weird like a carriage that moved on its own and without the help of a carriage pony! This intrigued him with what would propel such a device. Perhaps magic?

He also spotted a self portrait on the wall and realized how the likeness was uncanny! From the brown coat to the the long black mane and tail, the eyes look as if they were living capturing the spark in the brown discs. The facial hair was short and kept and as black as his mane and tail. Even the cutie mark matched the one Kidd wore, it was an eight ball with a lit fuse in it. As he admired the time it took to make it it reminded him of the instruction given to him and hurriedly went up the staircase.

Once the stairs were traversed he spotted Kidd take a final glance at an easel that presumably had his latest work on it. Kidd motioned him over with a quick move of his head, beckoning him over without taking his eyes off of the piece. Evan complied and after a quick glance sat entranced upon what Kidd had created. His speechlessness brought a nervousness to his voice and appearance. "Well? What do you think?" He asked Nervous about the impending response. " D-dude..." Evan managed rather lamely as his words failed him. " Oh horsefeathers! Ugh I'll just be rid of it... it was a failed attempt to begin with." Stated Kidd as he hurried to cover the piece to try and hide the misguided shame he felt. " Hey, hey hold on there! Its... great I just... wow." Evan said trying to look for a dictionary to fix his lack for words.

"No I'll throw it out, its no good." Kidd said quickly trying to fly the painting out.

"Hey! Will you stop and listen for a sec? Its good don't doubt yourself so much. Hey aren't you in the art expo this weekend? Enter this in! You'll do great! I'm sure you'll get tons of people just flocking to see it!" Evan said enthusiastically with a smile to match in an attempt to get Kidd to his senses. He then realized his comment as he glanced at Kidd's wings."No offense." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?" Kidd said not even noticing the last comment.

"Yeah. Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well thanks... well if it weren't for the mishap today-" Evan noticeably winced at this. "Right sorry... but if if it weren't for that then this wouldn't have been possible, it inspired me to do this."

"Wow really?... well then maybe I should break your house more often. Speaking of which where's your restroom I have to relieve myself." said Evan trying desperately to contain a laugh at his own joke.

_I sincerely hope that was a joke_... Kidd thought to himself as he noticed the smile on Evan's face he chuckled slightly. "Well regardless of the destruction of my home I thought I should show you what your antics can create if channeled correctly." Kidd said as he put the painting back on the easel. "Well maybe I'll try that one day. But as for now I wanted to know if you wanted to stay on my couch until the morning when I can fix the roof."

"Well I guess that's fine, as long as its fine with you."

"Alright then well I'll leave you to get your things, when your ready I'll be at my home."

"Okie-dokie-lokie." he said then realized what he said and was surprised by his own comment and wondered aloud " Where did that come from?"

"Don't ask me..."

Soon after Evan helped Kidd with his things and locked the door on they're way out. Quickly arriving at the scientist's (now mostly restored) home, "Well here we are!" He said with a smile. "Uh yeah I know, neighbors remember?" Kidd said in return. "Well of course I know gosh but you've never been inside before... or many people really." He said with a shrug.

"I cant imagine why." Kidd said with some sarcasm and a smirk.

"Me neither." The scientist replied as the remark when over his head completely.

"R-i-i-ight well now where should I place my stuff then?"

"Anywhere with an open space really I don't care. But while you get settled I'm gonna wash up."

"Alright then."

Once the crazy unicorn was off, the pegasus took in his surroundings. There was clutter everywhere but underneath it all he could tell that almost every wall was white and void of many decorations. And all the furniture was of geometric shapes. "I would have expected this place to be weirder to match his personality. Maybe with furniture on the walls and ceiling?"

A few minutes later...

Evan was drying his coat from the shower. When he was done he looked at the mirror he had that was cracked but still in the frame. He decided to fix it with some magic. Immediately a gray aura shone on his horn and the mirror as the cracks looked like they were being wiped away with a cloth." Much better." he said to his reflection. He then inspected his reflection. He had a slightly dark blue coat, blue mane with a dark gray streak in it and a tail to match. His mane was a bit messy but he was fine with the way it looked, his tail barely reached his knees and was curved to a fine point (even though he never bothered to mess with it).His hooves were of a silvery-white color, and his eyes were a bright green. And his cutie mark was one of a blue atom. Satisfied that he was clean he made his way towards his guest.

"Hey just came by to say you could clean up in the restroom if you want and goodni- " Evan stopped mid sentence.

"Surprise!" Kidd exclaimed happy with the job he did in cleaning the room, which now gave off a slight glow.

_**He cleaned it... he cleaned it all...**_ Evan thought to himself, While he could only stand and stare at the room. _**It was an organized mess! Everything had a place! How many projects will I have to start from scratch?!**_

Judging from the look the unicorn gave he figured he had done good. "Well no need to thank me! Although they wouldn't go unheard." Said the pegasus giving an expecting look and a smirk. "I-i-i" Is all Evan could manage to mutter. "Oh well your quite welcome." Said the pegasus as he flew over to Evan and put a hoof on his shoulder while also maintaining a smile. To which Evan responded with a restraining twitch. _**I broke his house, I've already done enough to him and strangling him wont help.**_

"Right. Well. You can sleep on the couch, I gotta... go lie down... for a couple of days" Evan said defeated and slowly dragged himself to his bedroom.

"Ok, goodnight!" Kidd spoke still happy with the reaction of Evan.

Neither of them slept much that night for some thing was lurking. And it was looking to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2 - Past anguish

"Man it smells worse then that experiment I had trying to make cologne." Evan said to himself. He then opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest. "This is going to suck..." he said trying to get himself up. Gazing at the sky for a moment he knew where he was. "Well judging by these stars I'm in... the EverFree Forest!" Knowing saner heads prevail he tried to calm himself, it was a losing battle. From behind him he heard hooves hitting stone. Hoping for an escape he hurried over to see a monument in ruins. "Sweet Celestia! What in Equestria is this?" He was answered by a low rumble from within the structure.

"That fool was weak! I must regain the ground I've lost! But I'll need a catalyst..." Echoed a voice from some where deep inside.

"What is that pony talking about? What is this place?" Evan said taking a step back to observe the building in its entirety. "I've seen this before... In a book perhaps?"

"WAKE UP YOU NUMBSKULL!" Yelled Kidd.

"Hu? What? Why are you yelling?" asked Evan as hey opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was in the middle of town sitting on top of the city fountain. "Oh umm... sorry everypony..." suddenly realizing he must have been sleep walking.

"Come on you DOLT! Get down from there!" Kidd ordered.

"Ok geez calm down, no damage done right?" Offered Evan. To which Kidd motioned with his hoof at tons of frightened towns ponies. "Tell all of them that. You were babbling loudly and shaking your hoof at anypony that even got near you." Kidd explained.

"Oh sweet Celestia, really?" Asked Evan. Kidd only responded with an irritated sigh and nod.

After a huge round of apologizing the pair made their way to Evan's home. "Come on let me make it up to you! It's the lest I can do for you for waking me up." Said Evan practically begging as they made their way to Evan's still clean living room.

"Well fine then, if you insist. What do you have in mind then?" Asked Kidd.

"I've got just the thing!" Evan said rather excitedly as he rushed to his room for a second and retrieved a poster before returning. "There's gonna be a concert today and I just happened to get back stage passes!" He exclaimed with the poster in his hooves as he showed it off.

"The Equestrian-Equinox celebration? The big rock concert Every year?" Kidd asked wondering how it would be like.

"Yeah it's gonna be so freaking sweet this year! Some of the best bands are gonna play! See?" Evan said pointing to the bottom of the poster which advertised the main attractions.

"The Divine Ponies of The Fallen? And Blackened Death? I think I've heard of them. Don't the lead singers of each of the bands hate each other?" Kidd wondered.

" I guess, Lunar Midknight sings for the DPTF and Kristoph sings for Blackened Death. Don't know why they hate each other though. Who knows, hey maybe we can ask them when we go back stage after the concert!" Evan said jittering slightly with excitement as it welled up in him with anticipation.

"Alright you said tonight right? I better get ready then. And could you fix my room already?" Kidd suggested.

"Yeah yeah I'll get to it but oh my gosh! I cant believe how AWESOME this is gonna be!" Evan said loudly practically bouncing in place.

"Ri-i-ight. Well hurry up the concert starts in two hours."

**A little while later...**

" Ok we got our seats, the first band that should be playing is Blackened Death." Kidd said to Evan even though he knew he was to excited to listen.

"When we go back stage do you think we'll get to get they're autographs?!" Evan said refusing to tear his widened gaze from the stage.

"Would you calm down? I get they're popular and your a fan but they're just like any other pony." Kidd said trying to get Evan to clam down. He was rewarded for his efforts with Evan's hooves slowly waving in front of his muzzle trying to find his face.

"Shhhh. Don't talk." Evan said quietly still trying to connect with his face without looking. Soon an orange colored pony came up to the microphone on the stage.

"Is everypony READY?" He exclaimed so hard you could see the muscles in his throat strain under the exertion.

Everypony roared from the cloud seats for the pegasus to the seats for the other ponies. "YE-E-A-AH!" They roared as loud as possible. The noise so deafening that Kidd ears were close to popping. Then he heard Evan next to him turning to see him almost fall from his chair, and his face turn bright red from screaming.

_**I've never seen him so excited... well except for this morning. I wonder if I should tell him what he told the town when he was top of the fountain, before he woke up.**_

Kidd remembered it vividly. As Evan sat on the fountain his eyes fluttered open and closed quickly and between speaking in tongues he would speak in a voice that didn't belong to him. "You... have not... beaten... me... yet... I'll be back... for good..." he spoke in a rather foreboding tone. Afterwords that's when Kidd woke him up. Kidd sighed, it can wait till after the concert.

"Alright everypony stomp your hooves for this first band... The Divine Ponies of The Fallen!" the announcer pony roared into the microphone. To which the audience roared in return and stomped their collective hooves in anticipation.

Kidd wondered to himself "What happened to Blackened Death? The performance list has them listed as the first band to play. Typo?" he thought as he looked over to Evan. If only to see if he was having a heart attack yet or not and noticed him standing on his seat on his hind legs yelling for his favorite song, and he some how had acquired a shirt since Kidd last saw him. "Dude where did you get the shirt?" Kidd questioned with a quizzical look on his face.

Evan finally taking his seat again looked at Kidd confused. "What are you talking about Kidd? What shirt?" Evan asked while he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"That one!" Kidd said pointing to the shirt showing a bit of irritation. The shirt depicting the two singers Lunar Midknight and Kristoph giving each other death stares.

"I've been wearing this. You ok? You look really red Kidd." he said pointing a hoof at Kidd, who looked like he wanted to hoof smack Evan. But before he could their attention was tore to the stage as the performance was starting.

Fog machines sprang to live gushing forth covering the entirety of the stage and concealing the performers from view. At the same time purple, red, and blue spotlights shone brightly and danced across the stage energetically until they all came to focus on the center of the stage. After they fell on him you could just make out his shape in the fog. Then a huge light cast a bright white glow on him to show him standing head held down.

Then he began to sing while slowly raising his head as he kept his eyes closed, losing himself in his own music.

"Lock and load

before the fight, because tonight there's no gravity."

He sang smoothly as the beat from the drummer slowly built in the background in both intensity and volume. This caused the ponies in the audience to quite down waiting for the inevitable.

"I'll survive in this world. In the night the story grows cold, now I'll wait or you I see my dark devotion"

He began to yell into the microphone even grabbing it with his right foreleg to bring it closer to his snout to make sure the crowd was deafened with it. This got everypony raving in the stands as the music came to assault their ear drums, beat by glorious beat. Kidd found himself bobbing his torso to match the rhythm the band delivered. He chanced a smile as he decided to go with it. He saw a flash of motion and decided to indulge himself and have a laugh at what Evan was doing.

Evan was completely lost in the adrenaline of the moment. His eyes were closed as he took it all in, as he was matching chord for chord with his air guitar. He was sweating a bit as he focused on his task. He soon jumped off his chair and landed on his knees as he leaned back and finished with a silent guitar solo. Afterwords he felt a pair of eyes on him. This caused him to crack open an eye and slid it towards the eyes and find Kidd holding in a fit of laughter. He simply stood up and went back to his seat a little more in control of himself.

As the song came to a close Evan noticed the announcer arguing with the next performer and realized it was Kristoph himself! He looked over at the scene with his mouth agape in the rough form of a smile. Then Kristoph shoved the announcer on his haunches which caused him to slide on stage. Noticing what happened Lunar turned and upon seeing Kristoph he stopped singing and began to assault him instead.

"And what makes you think you even deserve to be on stage with me huh?" Lunar yelled to Kristoph who walked to meet Lunar in the middle of the stage, this brought the audience in to a hushed shocked state.

"I could ask you the same thing you washed up has been!" Kristoph exclaimed back in response.

"Well you've ruined my performance yet again! I have half a mind to kick your head right off your shoulders!"

"Try it and I'll beat you so hard you'll never be able to show your face again!"

This enraged Lunar so much he simply dropped the microphone bringing a screech from the speakers on either side of the stage, causing the audience to flap their ears down to try to block the noise.

"Then prove it!" Lunar bellowed before casting himself at Kristoph shocking him for just long enough to get the upper hand. He landed on Kristoph hard enough to knock both to the ground. The pair struggled a bit and then started to throw punches. At this stage the crowd remained silent as the two singers went at each other chaotically. That is until a pony from the crowd yelled out in excitement "YEAH!" This broke the spell holding the audience in check.

Once the haze was lifted off of them the excitement they felt soon took over. They roared for the fight to progress, some of the more rowdy ponies started to lean on the fence surrounding the stage trying to get closer to the action unfolding before them. And just as Kristoph landed a mighty right hook on Lunar's chin it brought a chorus of "Ohhh's" and "Yeah's!" encouraging the out of control patrons.

At this point there were now half a dozen security guards restraining the two trying to force them apart to ease the situation. The two singers throats now clenched with protruding veins as they yelled at each other, though their voices were lost in the noise of the crowd. "I think I'm gonna go back stage." Evan half yelled at Kidd competing to be heard from the roar of the excitement all around them.

"I'll go with you. I don't really want to be out here much longer." Kidd glanced around nervously at the ponies as they went about only adding to the chaos that unfolded. Thus the pair made their way towards the backstage entrance. Upon arriving a bouncer greeted them gruffly with a quick "Passes please." so Evan held the pass he was wearing on his neck for the guards inspection, Kidd following suit. The guard satisfied with this grabbed the rope border and pulled it back allowing them to enter without another word.

Evan trying not to fan-boy again struggled to keep professional, but the excitement still leaked into his face a bit. "Alright now lets find Lunar's room." he stated frankly but still saying the singers name with a ting of giddiness in his voice.

"Why are you gonna ask them to sign your flank or what?" Kidd asked jokingly smiling at his own joke.

"No that's undignified and I'm not going for an autograph, I'm going to help him. Besides if I were to get an autograph I'd ask for him to sign my horn." Evan stated rather matter-of-factually.

Kidd responded with a confused look for a second then recovered by rolling his eyes. They asked "So what are you planning to help him with? Gonna put a sky light in his roof like you did mine? And when are you gonna fix it by the way?"

Evan trying to change the subject stated in a nervous manner "One question at a time. And I'm gonna help him by trying to solve his problem with Kristoph. So are you gonna help or are you gonna be a donkey's flank the whole time?"

"Geez calm down it's all in good humor, no need to get your horn in a knot." Kidd said speeding up a bit so he was walking beside Evan. Soon they arrived in front of a door with a crescent moon on it and presumed it to be Lunar's. So wanting to get it over with Kidd raped on the door briskly "Hey is anypony there? Were looking for Lunar." He then leaned towards the door putting his ear closer to the door to hear the response.

"Oh Luna I hope its the pizza delivery pony! I Hope he brought Hay-Fries!" They heard Lunar exclaim jubilantly. This left Kidd a little confused and a bit worried. _**Oh sweet Celestia I don't think I can handle ANOTHER insane pony...**_

But he stated back a little flatly "Uh no we don't have pizza but can we come in regardless? You have a fan out here." He glanced over at the now plainly freaking out Evan.

Evan could feel himself start to heat up as he was realized what was in the process of happening. _**I could meet with Lunar!**_ Then remembered that was his plan all along. He simply smiled and tried to speak with an unwilling tongue.

"Um yeah I was wondering if we could talk maybe?... Or if that's to much trouble we could leave... Or-" he was cut off by Lunar throwing the door open and dragging the pair in to the room with him and shook each of their hooves vigorously in greeting.

"Why of course you can! Anything for a pony who likes my music! Now what did you wanna talk about? Is it about pizza? Oh I want pizza! Anypony else?" He asked saying the whole sentence in one breath.

"Well actually we wanted to talk about you and Kristoph." Evan said trying to rein in the conversation (Pardon the pun). At this Lunar let his ears drop in disappointment.

"Oh him..." Lunar said with the happiness noticeably leaving his voice at the name.

_**This is gonna be a long night...**_ Kidd thought to himself as he closed the door and walked back to the two craziest ponies hes met. _**Hopefully for the best**_ he thought again.


	3. Chapter 3 - SOAP saves the day

"I really don't think we have time for pizza, not to be rude or anything but we were also planning to go somewhere else afterwords." Evan said to the incredibly hyperactive pony before him. The only one to rival him in energy was a pink coated mare he met at a party, who ended up _literally_ swinging from the rafters.

"Are you sure? We could get oats on it..." Lunar tried lengthening the word oats to make it more persuasive.

Kidd looked at this stallion and wondered why he looked familiar, he looked him over for a clue. The pony had a black coat, red hooves, light blue eyes that twinkled when he got excited. He also had long flowing purple mane that extended past his shoulders, he even had a matching tail that went just past his knees. His cutie mark was that of a shield with a microphone in the center. Then it hit him, he was a customer!

His mind flashed the memory over his vision. _**The effort it took to keep this pony still enough for me to paint him was excruciating! **_He yelled in his head. The stallion in question would see one of his plans for an invention and would scurry towards it, flipping the sketch around trying to make heads or tails of them. He ended up clearing out the room to void it of any distractions.

Returning to the present, he was just in time to hear the beginning of the story behind Lunar's bitter rivalry with Kristoph. "Well you being a fan and all I guess I could tell you. Back before my band and I got started I was in a special music school for the gifted. One of the other ponies in there was Kristoph. At first I tried to get to know everypony so maybe we could make just one huge band! They were cool and all, its just that not all of them took to me so easily, mainly Kristoph..." Lunar said looking at the corner of the room eyes glazed over in remembrance.

"But I don't think that's grounds to go and make a vendetta on somepony. There has to be something else." Evan said rubbing his chin with a silver hoof.

"Well there was the musical finals. They thought it would be fun to make it into a sort of competition. The ponies that performed in the same genre were pitted against each other. So the only other pony I was competing with was... Kristoph. So we each made a song and we both felt rather confident in ourselves." Evan started to picture the scene in his head as the singer pegasus continued with the story.

* * *

"The stage we played on was rather small, it barely fit all our equipment on. And the stands only had five seats for use not far from the stage. These were reserved for the committee, I remember no matter what I tried not one of them wanted to go for ice cream later." Lunar chuckled a little at this. Then furrowed his eyes as he tried to move on.

"I was after Kristoph, when he found out he argued about him opening for me. He fumed until he had to go on. Special effects weren't allowed so he made due without them. He wore a cloak on stage and slowly cantered up towards the middle looking out towards the committee. Then he pulled the hood down to cover up his face. When he started to sing his voice was kept low and strained. Giving the song a creepy atmosphere."

"As a sleeping town nearly reaches the dawn of day.

A vessel docks it's bay."

Kristoph sang while he glared at the microphone in his hoof.

Lunar watched Kristoph from backstage measuring him up. He could see the extra work the other pegasus had put into the test turned competition. Of course he was good before but this was great! Well for Kristoph... Lunar looked at his band equipment and wondered if his song would even compare to the one brought to life by his rival.

This made Lunar think, was Kristoph really his rival? Sure Kristoph was the only other competition he had but was that enough to think of him like this? He hung his head low looking back towards the performance. "I just hope this song is enough." Lunar said to no one in particular.

He was stirred from his day dreaming just as the song ended.

"So what happened after that?" Kidd asked getting more curious.

"Well I went up to perform and I played the song I played today. And well I scored just above Kristoph so I got a record deal, he still passed but wasn't given an offer." Lunar said flatly still a little sad. "He still refuses to talk to me, well besides arguing. No matter how many times I've tried."

"Well maybe I can help you with that." Evan said smiling. "I think I have an idea of how to fix this."

A few minutes later

"So smart pony, how do you plan to fix them? Do you plan to lock them together forever?" Kidd said smirking at Evan to bug him.

"Well no, just until they stop arguing." Evan said matter-of-factually.

"Wait what? You do realize that's considered pony-napping right? As in thrown in a dungeon if caught pony-napping." Kidd stared at Evan with a look of disbelief and thought what this stallion was capable of.

"It shouldn't take more than a minute or two if my invention works." Evan said with a touch of smugness.

Curiosity piqued Kidd asked "What invention?"

"What? Think your the only inventor in this town? Well its something I've been working on for a while. Its purpose is to drain away a ponies anger and aggression. In the test it seems to work fine."

"Dear Celestia tell me you didn't test this out on other ponies did you?" Kidd asked fearing the answer.

"Of course not! What kind of psycho do you take me for?"

"I don't think you want to know..." Kidd muttered under his breath.

"What?" Evan asked looking back while still heading to Kristoph's room.

"Oh nothing, you were telling me about something you made?" Kidd said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah the Spherical. Object. Anger. Perisher." Evan stated proudly. "When mixed with normal water it can be used to make orbs that suck the anger out of anyone! I tested it myself!"

"Ok first when did you have time to test this? Maybe when you should have fixed my roof?" Kidd said a little miffed.

"I did it when you cleaned my home restarting some of my most painstaking projects." Evan Verbally stabbed back.

"Touche. But why S.O.A.P.?" Kidd asked hoping to derail Evan's train of thought.

"Not _SOAP _Spherical. Object. Anger. Perisher." Evan said sounding offended.

"So you do know soap has been around for awhile right?"

"Nonsense. I invented it just yesterday." Evan said matter-of-factually.

_**Maybe there's a difference? There is no way he hasn't used soap before. He Isn't that dirty... Is he? **_Kidd thought to himself increasing the space between them.

They continued walking until Evan rushed off down the hall causing Kidd to have to catch up. Evan came to halt near a pony working on some sound equipment. The first thing Kidd noticed was that this pony had a magic tattoo. He had only heard of them, as they were fairly painful even with the pain reliever spell they used. It was enchanted so you could see it through the wearers coat and never fade. This ponies was a thorny vine going up the white pegasus's left foreleg ending in a budding rose on his shoulder. Next thing he saw was his red eyes with matching mohawk and short spiky tail. Last was the wrench on his flank.

"Hey can you tell us were Kristoph's room is?" Evan asked once he came to a stop.

The stallion tore his gaze from the machine and looked at the unicorn before him, then he grew a confused look. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked looking Evan over trying to get a hint.

"Hmm, maybe... did you work at the last concert here? I made the pyrotechnics." Evan said proudly grinning a bit.

"Oh yeah... I smelt like a firework stand for a week." He grumbled scowling at Evan. " My tail just started growing back too." He added sadly glancing at his short tail sighing. Then returned to looking at the scientist, who was looking everywhere but the stallion in front of him. "And I just started seeing colors again."

"Hey I remember! Your Sierra! And I told everyone not to look at it directly! That's not my fault." Evan said defensively sitting back and crossing his forelegs.

"I was sick that day!"

"Well be glad the effects weren't permanent."

"Whatever... and what business do you have with Kristoph? He doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment. Especially after seeing Lunar."

"Well we were actually going to talk to him about that."

"He has the notion that he can fix their little dispute with _soap._" Kidd tried stifling a laugh at what he just said. _**What am I doing? **_He thought.

"It's not soap and its the bubbles that'll fix them." He said looking away a little miffed he was being laughed at. This only got Kidd rolling in the hallway. Trying to get things moving Evan continued pressing information. "So how about that room?" He asked nudging Sierra playfully with a wide grin.

"I swear if this comes back to bite me in the flank- he paused to take a second to calm himself- my tail wont be the only thing that will have to grow back. Got it?" He said emphasizing that last sentence with a nudge of his own, all though much less playfully.

"Alright no need to get your tail in a kn- he paused seeing the stallion turn almost as red as his mane – nothing. Uh which way did you say it was?" The stallion only replied with pointing his hoof at a door further down the hall. Evan left without a word with Kidd still chuckling slightly and wiping his eye with a hoof.

"Hey Kidd go get Lunar. Bring him here so we can do this."

"Alright but you get all the credit. I don't want a pony-napping charge on me."

"Trust me it'll be fine." He turned around to knock on the door. Kidd thought of this pony's definition of fine and cringed but left to fetch Lunar anyways.

"Hello?" Evan said knocking hoping the stallion from before gave him correct directions.

"What is it?"

"This is Kristoph's room right?"

"Yes this is my room. Why do you ask?"

Evan became giddy once again but squelched it. _**Calm and cool, I need to appear professional if this is going to work. **_He thought. "May I come in? I have some pressing matters to discuss." _**Yeah professional not like a librarian dolt... **_He thought mentally kicking himelf.

"Fine but no cameras. Doors unlocked."

Pushing the door open gently Evan walked in and left the door open just a bit for Kidd. He then glanced at the pegasus before him and had to stop the urge to ask for his autograph. The singer was fairly tall, had a red coat and long jet black mane and tail. His eyes were hard to see as they were so pale they almost were indistinguishable from the rest of his eye. He had white hoofs and a bass guitar for a mark.

"Well I would like to talk to you about somepony you know who has something to say." Evan started.

"That's being awfully vague for me letting you in here... in other words. What are you talking about?"

"Well he's outside this door. Come on in." Then came Lunar followed by Kidd. Evan swiftly closed and locked the door with his magic to hush the inevitable arguing.

"And what in Celestia's name are you doing here?" Kristoph said getting in a defensive stance.

"Hey there... Kristoph... I just want to make peace." Lunar said weakly.

"Oh really? Then were are the Cupcakes of Sorriness?" Kristoph said confusing just about everypony in the room.

"Wait. What? Did I miss something here? Cupcakes?" Kidd was looking around wondering how he kept meeting crazy ponies.

"Oh we should totally go out for cupcakes later! But I think we should sort this out first. I just want us to be friends, if not that than at least stop this rivalry between us." Lunar said with his head hung low but keeping his eyes on Kristoph.

Kristoph let his head sag as well as he sighed. "I think your right, I don't even remember what this was all about."

"OH I know this! It was because I beat you at the contest!" Lunar replied happily then stopped. "Oh umm... sorry... I um get excited. Can you forgive me?" Lunar said as he looked at Kristoph with pleading eyes. To which bubbles started to rain down on them. This caused everyone in the room to look towards the source, Evan.

He gestured for them to continue with a hoof and floated the stick with a loop on the end into the container of SOAP again, Kidd shook his head at this. Then Kristoph tried to continue "Um ok? Well lets just forget about this ok? Its in the past. Bygones be bygones?" He said reaching out a hoof towards Lunar, to which he gladly accepted the hoof shake.

"Right, thanks Kristoph. So how about those CUPCAKES!" He yelled while still shaking Kristoph's hoof.

"See I told you they work." Evan whispered to Kidd floating up the bottle of SOAP towards him.

Kidd facehoofed, _**I need to get some time to myself soon...**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Arcade antics

Kidd awoke on the rectangular and incredibly uncomfortable couch and groaned. _**Alright today is the day I get my house back. **_He said angrily in his head. Rolling himself off he got on his hind legs and stretched his back, falling back down to all four. He made his way to go and make sure the pegasus he was bunking with didn't make an excuse for himself today. Before he opened the door he put an ear to the door and heard him mumbling in his sleep.

"Don't put too much solder – he snored – you'll fry the mother board." Evan said rolling in his sleep. _**Aww he looks so peaceful... **_Kidd thought, I should leave him be. "WAKE UP!" Kidd yelled at the top of his lungs actually lifting in the air for a moment. He was trying to keep a scowl while fighting the urge to laugh at the scene that ensued.

"What!? Whats going to explode!?" Evan said falling off his bed and looking around with widened eyes. Seeing Kidd holding back laughter he sat up fears forgotten. "Well isn't somepony just a joy in the mornings?" He asked sarcastically.

Once Kidd regained his composure he put on a demanding face. "Today is the day Evan, I need my home fixed. I haven't painted or created in almost a week!" He stressed to Evan who started rubbing the back of his head with a hoof in embarrassment.

"Well it has been awhile, and I did say that I would have it fixed." He began barely looking at the still glaring Kidd. "Alright Kidd I'll get it done today. Let me just go grab my things." Evan said getting to his hooves and began walking to his lab. Kidd then put on a smile and followed Evan.

**Later that day...**

Kidd walked outside from his now completely fixed home (inside and out) and sat next to the panting unicorn. "Well Kidd... its done... finally." Evan said between huffs of breath, He wiped his forehead with a hoof and continued. "Now just letting you know I put an invention of my own in. Nails with a reinforcing spell. Next time part of my house crashes into yours it should be ok." He said closing his eyes and smiling with pride.

"Evan..." Kidd said drawing out the name to warn him he was in dangerous waters.

"Don't worry wont happen again!" Evan said in a rush and waving his hooves around to calm Kidd.

"Yeah well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade. My treat, just to say thanks."

"Buck yeah I do!" Evan said jumping in the air fatigue forgotten. He then galloped into his home and came back out shortly after wearing a shirt. Kidd read the front and questioned him "Pony Kombat?".

"Yeah who doesn't like this game!" Evan exclaimed excitedly. "Oh and I know the pony who owns the arcade! Maybe he'll let us use the BIG machine!" Evan said gazing at the sky, eyes widened in thought. Which only made Kidd curious, _**Big machine? I wonder what he means by that. **_He pondered in his head.

"Well if we wanna make it before it gets packed we better start heading over there now." Kidd said standing up. "Right!" Evan said as he began to follow Kidd to the towns arcade.

"Come on you!" The owner of the Broken Joystick said in frustration. He jumped from the red pad he was on and flew over to a metal pole with a pony sized red ball on the end. Once there he planted his hooves firmly on the floor and pushed hard, tilting the pole away from himself. Once that was complete he then flew back to the pad he previously occupied. Then threw himself down on it, bringing in all his weight to depress the surface to mesh with the floor for a moment. Then repeated the act on a pad just to the right of the first.

His focus was fierce, a bead of sweat slowly sank down across his face. He refused to blink so he didn't miss even a second of the action before him. "Alright I got this, I'm gonna be so ready for the kingdom wide play off!" He said boosting his confidence. "Its time to finish this!" He yelled as he saw his opportunity. He spread his wings to take flight one last time. Pushing off at great speed he headed for the metal pole to move it into place as he narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find the owner of this arcade?" Kidd asked the speeding pegasus who glanced at him, breaking his concentration and hitting the red ball on the pole. He awoke to the sensation of a hoof jabbing his side. "Geez Kidd way to commit murder. Now what are we gonna do?" Evan asked jabbing the unconscious pegasus again.

"I just asked him a question! Oh Celestia what am I gonna do!? I'm gonna get sent to a dungeon!" Kidd said holding his head on either side with a hoof while he hovered using his wings.

_**Hmm they think I'm dead Hu? Time to make these stallions into foals.**_ The stirring pegasus thought in his still spinning head. He then let out a low grunt, gaining the attention of the two stallions around him.

"Oh thank Celestia hes alive!" Kidd said landing by him. "Are you ok?" He asked leaning towards him.

The wounded pegasus only mumbled quietly. "Um sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Kidd asked leaning close with his ear perked up to listen more intently. His only answer was another quite mumble. "One more time?" He leaned close enough that their checks were almost touching.

"...Brains..."

Kidd's eyes widened but he remained stiff as a board, "What did you say?..." He asked fearing the answer.

"BRAINS!" The awoken pegasus exclaimed loudly throwing his eyes open and sitting up in a flash.

Kidd flew up and embedded himself in a nearby cloud leaving only his eyes visible. Evan quickly floated a cardboard box over himself (even though the box was shaking visibly). Seeing their reaction made the dark red pegasus lose the charade in a fit of laughter. Once the other two stallions heard the laughing then looked at the pony rolling on the floor. Kidd was miffed that he had feared for this ponies safety only to get this in return.

Once he regained control of himself the dark red pony sat up and wiped an eye with a foreleg. "You guys are to easy. Did you really believe I was a zombie? From hitting a pole?" He asked between small chuckles.

"Well sorry for worrying about my fellow pony." Kidd said as he flew and crossed his forelegs in annoyance. "Anyways we're looking for the manager of this arcade to see if its open today. Have you seen him or her?"

"That is him Kidd. Hey there Hocus Winfrey! Hows it goin?" Evan said quickly recovering from the scare.

The pegasus glanced at Evan then appearing to remember him replied "Oh hey there Event! Its good, just got a new game for the BIG machine!" Hocus said growing a smile. Getting to his hooves fine he dusted himself off with a wing.

"Yeah sorry..." Evan said lowering his head while keep his eyes at the arcade.

"Sorry? For what?" Hocus asked, Then remembered what he was doing before these two arrived. "Oh no..." He said wide eyed. Slowly he turned around and glanced at the building holding his mouth agape at the sight before him.

"What?" Kidd asked in puzzlement finally giving the building a once over. He realized the building was actually a big arcade machine! On the side was a pixelated depiction of Hocus with a fierce and determined glare, along with random game characters. The entrance to the building was actually the coin slot! He could even see the pole that Hocus flew into was a huge joystick! Then he noticed the big screen had across the majority of it the words 'GAME OVER'.

"So I'm assuming _that_ – Kidd gestured with a hoof at the huge machine – Is the BIG machine. Am I right?" He asked.

Hocus turned to look at Kidd with a a disbelieving face. "Oh really? What gave it away? The fact that its a whole building?"

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it..." Kidd shot back.

"Hey hey come on. We're all gentlecolts here right?" Evan tried. Resulting in both turning from each other and closing their eyes. Evan sighed then continued with his ears down feeling sad his friends were fighting. "So Hocus... is the arcade open today? We were planning to spend the day here." Hocus looked at him expressionless in return, not saying anything. "Please?" Evan said with a pleading grin.

Hocus looked away and sighed. "Fine, just don't bother my friend in there he said he needs a break and doesn't want to be bothered. Oh and one more thing, I think there is a hobo living in there or something..." Hocus said waving his hoof in a nonchalance way that didn't fit his statement.

The pair looked at him with agape mouths and widened eyes. "Wait, what?" Evan asked. "The way you said that sounds like that you don't know. How can you not know if somepony is living in there? Don't _you_ live there?!"

"Yeah but I've only seen glimpses on the security cameras. I haven't seen him myself. And its only in shadows. Who ever this is is really good at what he - "Or she." Kidd interrupted quickly – Or she... does. Whatever they do." Hocus explained.

"Oh we'll help you!" Evan almost yelled.

"We?" Kidd asked him. "I just wanted to play some Hungry Hungry Parasprites." Evan put on his best puppy dog face. "Ew what are you doing?"

Evan gave up the face then replied "Come on! Please? I cant just let him have this problem. If there is one... And you gotta help me! I'll owe you one!" Evan pleaded.

Finally giving in Kidd hung his head and ears then sighed. "Alright I'll help you." Evan grew a wide smile and jumped in place.

"Awesome! So can we look at the video hoofage? It could give us some clues that we need." Evan asked Hocus.

"Sure, come on in then. The equipment is all in the back room." Hocus answered leading the way.

While he was being lead Kidd took in the appearance of this other pegasus, he knew he has seen him before. He had a red coat and eyes to match. His mane and tail were black with dark grey streaks. Kidd doubted that this was from age, he looked barely older than Kidd himself. His mane was slightly unkempt but like Evan his tail seemed to be in good order. His cutie mark was the detail that held the memory Kidd was looking for. It was an arcade controller, Kidd had painted this pony before!

"Hey I know you!" Kidd said glad that he remembered. "You are part of that family of magicians! The **Legerdemain's! They are some of the most renowned magicians in all of Equestria!" Kidd exclaimed excitedly. Hocus turned his head not even looking at Kidd before replying.**

**"****_They_****, are the Legerdemain's. I am not one of ****_them_****. I choose my own destiny. It is not set in a stone some other pony chiseled before I was born." Hocus said, annoyance seeping into his voice. This statement left the other stallions with an awkward silence that both were scared of breaking. Hocus simply looked forward again and continued.**

**Kidd walked by Evan following Hocus and asked him without taking his eyes off the strange pegasus. "Hey do you know what all that was about?" Kidd whispered trying to keep the conversation private.**

**Evan also refused to take his eyes off his friend as he replied. "Sort of, he doesn't really like to about it much. But it has something to do with a family tradition." Evan also whispered.**

**"****Alright this is the room, please be careful of the wires and things in here. If any of it breaks then Evan would have to fix it all." Hocus warned the ponies following him.**

**"****Evan? Why would he have to fix it?" Kidd asked with a quizzical look on his face.**

**"****Yeah Evan made this hole set up. One of the things hes made. State of the art spell matrix that is monitored here. Its supposed to trip when anypony is trespassing and seal them in and notify me and the authorities. But as of late it appears to not be working." Hocus said casting his gaze at an embarrassed Evan.**

**"****I have been meaning to update it all and reinforce the spell but it should still be working. I'll have to inspect it later but I didn't notice anything wrong on my way here..." Evan said defending himself.**

**"****Anyways these are the gems that hold all the hoofage that I've caught sight of the trespasser." Hocus said opening a hidden safe to reveal three crystals, all of them in a dodecahedron shape. He grabbed them and placed them on a table that had what appeared to be a projector with a slot for the gems on top.**

**"****Alright well you guys go through these and I've got to check on my friend real quick." Hocus said as he turned to leave.**

**"****Alright." They both replied in return, attentions held by the projector.**

**Hocus made his way through empty rows of arcades, finally stopping at the only one in use at the moment. "Hey there Sketch hows your break from reality goin?" Hocus asked the pegasus before him.**

**This pegasus was easily the biggest pony that wasn't an alicorn he had ever seen. He was probably just a little shorter than Celestia herself. He had a pure white coat and light green eyes. His mane and tail were brown in color, his mane being rather bushy but short and his tail resembling it. His cutie mark was that of a paint brush making a bold and elegant streak of blue on his flank.**

**He answered while keeping his focus on the screen, not wanting to lose the race he was in. "I'm feeling a lot better thanks. Maybe as payment I can make some more artwork for here? I've already got some ideas that I can do."**

**"****Sure that would be great! And before I forget have you... seen anyone in here? You know besides me?" Hocus asked fearing the answer.**

**"****No just you walking around near the arcades over there." Sketch said motioning a hoof in the general direction.**

**"****Over in the corner? I've been outside for the past half hour." Hocus said thinking if he had been over there at all that day.**

**"****Maybe I was seeing things I don't know. Been kinda busy racing through the EverFree Forest." He said barely paying attention.**

**"****Alright well if you see anything or need anything I'll be in the back ok?" Hocus said starting his way back to Kidd and Evan.**

**"****Ok. Dang it! Second!? I was right on his flank!" Sketch yelled at the screen.**

**Hocus walked into the room and saw them watching the most recent crystal, today's. And the video was stopped with a blurry image of a silhouette dashing behind an arcade game near the back corner. "Well this cant be good." Hocus said mostly to himself.**

**"****Well at least we have a lead on them. With all of this we could go to the police and have them search the building." Evan said motioning his hoof towards the crystals. Then the lights and equipment in the room turned off. **

**"****Hey who pushed me!?" Evan asked angrily.**

**"****Ow watch were your going!" Kidd said.**

**"****What happened to the lights!?" Hocus asked.**

**When the lights came back on the crystals were all gone. "Ok. So anypony else got an idea?" Evan asked weakly. Kidd and Hocus both facehoofed in unison.**

**Author's Note: **

**Legerdemain**** - French term (literally "light of hand") commonly used to refer to sleight of hand or magical manipulation. **

******Dodecahedron - ****is composed of 12 regular pentagonal faces, with three meeting at each vertex****.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unforeseen ally

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Evan said trying to collect his thoughts and get a hold of the situation. "So there is somepony sneaking around here. We had evidence of them and then it gets stolen. Someone who knew how to disable the power to this room and get past my spell matrix."

"Several times." Kidd added.

"Thank you Kidd..." Evan said with and an exasperated sigh. "Well at least they don't mean us any harm, not yet at least." He finished putting a hoof to his chin thinking of a plan.

"How do you figure? Who ever this is has already done this much. Why would you think they wont hurt any of us if given the chance?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, and even if they don't mean us harm I don't like the idea of a strange pony creeping around my home." Hocus insisted.

"Well I see it this way. This pony has been here for who knows how long. They have had every chance since then to now to do what they please to Hocus." Hocus cringed to the thought of what those things could be. "And even today when the lights went out. They had the chance to at least take one of us out. That could mean any one of these options." Evan said turning away from them.

He then turned his head to tell them, "One, they don't have the ability to hurt us. Either from being to weak or under someone else's orders. Two, they don't mean us harm and we have nothing to fear of. There just looking for a home. - "In _my home_!?" Hocus commented getting frustrated with the mysterious pony. - "Or three, who ever this is is toying with us. Trying to get us to play some kind of little game." Evan continued.

"Hungry Hungry Parasprites?" Kidd tried.

"I don't think so Kidd..." Evan answered.

Kidd let his ears hang by his head and put on a pleading face. "Pony Kombat?" He asked in a more distressed tone.

Hocus facehoofed. "Come on don't be a filthy casual!" He said standing as tall as he could and put on a brave face. "Are we stallions or are we foals?! I say we go look for this pony and confront him!" Hocus finished emphasizing the last sentence by stomping his hoof down.

"Alright, whatever lets just do it then..." Kidd said still a little worried.

"Ok but we should be ready for anything. Hey Hocus do you still have that suit I left here? You know the one right?" Evan asked Hocus starting to get a plan together.

"The one for when you do maintenance? Yeah its over in the storage closet – Hocus gestured with his left foreleg to a door – why? I think the spell and system can wait until after don't you?" Hocus asked raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Because I think we catch this pony..." Evan replied trotting up to the closet and opening it with his magic. He saw what he was looking for and grinned. "This is gonna be awesome."

a few minutes later...

"Alright then, everypony in position?" The now suited pony asked.

"Yeah Evan, and that hazmat suit looks really creepy." Hocus said. Slightly shying away from the tinted faceplate that hide the wearer.

"Well we need it for this to work." Evan said flatly. Then turned to Kidd who held a net made of spare wires from the surveillance system. They nodded at each other and Evan turned to Hocus before continuing. "Alright then I'm gonna go ahead then. Wish me luck." He then started to walk cautiously towards the corner of the store from the video before.

"Hopefully you wont need it but, good luck." Hocus told him then went by Kidd to get in position. They nodded at each other and Hocus grabbed one corner of the net in his hooves and flew up to Kidd. "Ready when you are." He told Kidd.

"All set."Kidd said firmly narrowing his eyes in preparation putting his worry aside. They then put all their attention to Evan as he started to edge closer to the corner.

"Alright then who ever you are, show yourself!" Evan demanded stomping his boot covered hoof to put in urgency. He then heard some faint whispers behind one of the arcades. "Hu? Come on speak up and get out there!" Evan said firmly getting into a defensive stance.

He was meet with silence, he decided to edge a bit closer. When somepony from within the shadows lunged out at him, tackling him to the ground. Just what Evan wanted...

When he landed on his back the attacker was on top of him holding him down with their hooves on his chest. "Wrong move!" Evan said putting his each of his hooves on the other pony's sides pointing at the net. Upon this each one was launched off of the suit by Evan's magic. Afterwords the suit deflated to reveal that the suit was empty! Kidd and Hocus quickly moved the net to catch the now airborne pony.

Once they felt his weight in the net they tied the ends together and placed it under a light on the floor. Evan came over from his hiding place behind another arcade game and trotted up with a grin at his plan. But what he saw surprised him more than somepony getting past his spell. The intruder was a zebra!

This was followed by an awkward silence shared by the three of them as their mouths were held agape and eyes wide. The zebra could only glare at the three with calculating eyes. Evan was the first to recover, sort . "Uh... what?" He asked to no one in particular with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his chance the zebra pulled out what appeared to be a clay bottle. He uncorked it with his teeth letting out a bright light which bathed everypony in its brilliance, that's the last thing Evan remembered...

some time later...

The first sensation Evan could notice was gravity. It feels like he was standing on his hind legs, but he cant feel the ground under his hooves. In fact he can barely move his hooves at all. Sounds were muffled as if they were in another room. His head swam, _**Geez this feels like when my house exploded...**_ he thought to himself. He tried to open his eyes but he still couldn't see, _**Oh... this sucks...**_ Was his next thought. He knew he should be freaking out at this but he just couldn't manage it.

He heard a door open in the room, it still sounded very distant but it was quickly returning to normal. Hoofsteps sounded in the room and seemed to echo from every direction. When they stopped they sounded to be right in front of him, and everywhere all at once. Then his blindfold he had been wearing was torn from his face, letting the blinding light in front of him to flood his vision. He cringed from the bright light as it sent daggers in his head.

"So what do you want of me?" A voice said presumably from his capture, then it hit him. Evan was a prisoner! This realization brought everything into focus around him, his head cleared and his eyes adjusted. _**I have to know how far in the dung I am.**_ Evan decided. "I'm talking to you! What do you want of me!? Who sent you here!?" The voice asked firmly and loudly.

Evan glanced at him while his head hung low and limp on his chest. It was the zebra! _**Well I have to get a feeling for my surroundings. **_He brought his head up enough to were he could look at the ceiling. He saw his forelegs were secured by shackles attached to each other via a metal pole, the pole being attached to the ceiling. A glance down revealed the same for his hind legs.

The zebra only glared coldly at the suspended unicorn before him and wonder how they came so close to catching him. _**No matter, I have them now and I will find out who is after me.**_ He thought to himself. "Not going to talk? Well we will see how much you want to talk once you've been in here for awhile." He told the unicorn before turning to leave the containment cell.

"Wait." Evan sputtered out weakly. The zebra turned around hopefully but didn't show it to the captive. "I'll answer whatever just let the other two go. We mean you no harm, we just want to know why your sneaking around my friends home!" Evan said finally get the right amount of light to get a good look at the zebra glaring at him.

He was black with red stripes, _**or possibly red with black stripes. **_Evan thought curiously, almost asking. _**Stop! Focus! This isn't the time to lose control to curiosity.**_ He was just an earth pony, _**Which brings up the question if zebras can be unicorns or pegasi? **_He glared at himself, _**Come on! Get a hold of yourself!**_ His mane and tail were striped with the same colors of his coat and spiked to random points. His eyes were a dull gray color going against the bright red of his body. He also had a mark of what appeared to be goggles of some sort...

"Hmm, if I like your answer then I may let them go. So answer my question. What do you want with me?" He said with as much authority as he could muster. To put more pressure on the unicorn he pulled the light to his face, blinding him yet again.

"I already said that we just want to know why your sneaking around my friends home." Evan stressed hoping to be let go as well.

"Alright then _Evan,_ for now I believe you." He said raising a hoof and pressing the release button on the wall. Causing Evan to fall on the ground harshly as he was unprepared. But as the shackles were still attached getting to his hooves was a challenge. He tried using magic but was surprised to find out he couldn't. So he tried to force the magic from his horn but to no avail.

Seeing the unicorn scrunch up his face and begin to sweat, the zebra thought to point out. "Your magic wont work right now. Those shackles prevent the magic from flowing. Almost like the magic is frozen in your body." He stated walking over to lend him a hoof.

"Wow, I wonder what kind of magic could do that? I haven't seen many spells on this in any scrolls or books. And those I have are incredibly complex, usually requiring weeks of preparation." Evan said putting a freed hoof to his chin as he thought.

"That's because its not the same as your unicorn magic. This is made by zebras." He stated proudly standing as tall as he could still unlocking the shackles.

Seeing as this whole situation was rather off Evan had to ask. "So not to look a gift quadruped in the mouth but... Why did you let me go so easily? I thought that I would be here for Celestia knows how long, if you ever let me out." Evan asked hoping this pony didn't come to his senses and put him back up in the air.

"Well the shackles also double as lie detectors. They flash red if the pony wearing them tells anything less then truthful." The zebra added now putting his chin up, filling with pride.

"Impressive. Did you make these yourself?" Evan asked his curious side coming back with vengeance.

"No I got them from comman- He stopped talking and froze in place- nothing. Forget I said anything. Just collect your things and get out." He said flatly talking in a hurry.

"Um ok? Wheres Hocus and Kidd?" Evan asked disappointment apparent from his questions going unanswered.

"In the cells next to this one." The zebra had a stoic expression as he mentally attacked himself._** What kind of agent are you! You talk to much! You not only almost blew your cover but the agency! I need to be rid of them till I can be sure they are not a threat. So for the next few days I'll have to monitor them.**_

"Uh can you unlock the door? I kinda cant." Evan asked the zebra bringing him from the depths of his mind.

"Right, just step to the side." He said firmly as he trotted up to the controls. He lifted up his left foreleg and brought it down to a circular section of crystal, which then glowed momentarily. Afterwords the metal door loudly banged open allowing the two to leave, Evan very eager to leave the place of his former containment.

Once the other two were quickly questioned and released they met Evan and followed their capture towards the exit.

"And hes just letting us go? Just like that? Something isn't right with this pony..." Kidd whispered to Evan and Hocus behind the zebra's back.

"That's the part that bothers you? Not the part were he pony-napped us?!" Hocus quietly screamed to Kidd as he tried to keep his cool. It was a losing battle.

"Guys calm down, at least hes letting us go. And he didn't hurt us, even when he had the chance to. That means hes not a threat."Evan tried to reason with them.

"You cannot be serious! Your trying to tell me he isn't a threat!?" Kidd getting the same problem as Hocus.

"Well we're here. Just don't tell anypony whats down here and I wont be a bother. Also you might want new security. Its really easy to get past it." The zebra said to them as he stopped by the doors controls.

Evan only lowered his head and ears in shame. _**Just banish me to the moon now please... **_Evan thought as he looked at the floor. Hocus only sighed just wanting for this weird dream to be over so he could wake up from hitting the joystick. _**This has to be a dream, no frickin way a zebra came and caught me in his secret lab under my home. Nope, no way. Just a concussion, maybe I'm in a coma... **_Hocus thought trying anything to make the situation seem even a little sane. He couldn't.

"Well as long as you wont bother Hocus were fine. Say do you have a name?" Evan asked realizing he didn't know what to call the zebra.

"Why do you wanna know?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanna know my friends names." Evan said smiling in a goofy way and closing his eyes.

There was an awkward pause as he didn't know how to respond. He had a name but they were told to forget them. Names could be traced, families could be put in danger. And friends only meant bad news, in his line of work they either turned on you or were a distraction. But the only other pony he ever interacted with nowadays was the Holo-Pony for his missions. But these ponies seemed harmless enough. And he was planning on monitoring them anyways, that way he could be sure.

"I-I'm your friend? But I just pony-napped you?" He asked being a little curious himself.

"Yeah but no harm done. So what do you say?" Evan said still smiling as he held out a hoof.

Hesitantly the zebra accepted the hoofshake and replied. "S-sure my name is... Nuudo..." The zebra said slightly losing his composure. Kidd could only think _**Another one! More psycho ponies! I'm a magnet for them! **_He started to feel his eye twitch uncontrollably as he thought about it.

"Alright Nuudo, Maybe you wanna hang out later?" Evan asked letting his hoof fall back to the ground.

"Uh... sure." Nuudo replied shyly.

"Alright then well see you guys later. I'm gonna head home."

"Right see you, I'm gonna go and try to wake up from this crazy coma dream." Hocus said matter-of-factually. Everypony stopped and watched him go with a shared look of confusion on their faces.

"I'll head home too I guess. I need to look for some kind of magical repellant." Kidd said joining Evan on his way home.

As everyone parted ways for the night to rest somepony in Canterlot was awoken from theirs. "Ah!" Princess Celestia yelled, waking with a cold sweat in her bed. She cast her glance around the room frantically as she panted heavily. Satisfied that nopony was in there with her she relaxed and brought a hoof to her face. She rubbed her cheek as she spoke to herself.

"I could have sworn that _she _was in here. But it must have been a dream. I have been working to hard perhaps?" As she finished her sentence her sister Luna burst through her doors looking frantically around.

"Tia! Where are you!?" She yelled then she saw her sister in her bed and flew to her almost tackling her out of her bed. "Oh thank the heavens your ok!" Luna said as her voice shook and her eyes became wet with tears threatening to spill.

"Why yes, why wouldn't I be ok sister?" Celestia asked as she rubbed Luna's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Because I felt _her_, from the throne room! I felt her magic!" Luna replied as she tried to regain her lost composure. This made Celestia fearful as her pupils shrunk. If Luna had felt it too then it wasn't a dream, they never sleep at the same time. If they felt her magic then that means that she might come back. There were other possibilities but they couldn't leave it to chance.

"Sister stay with me, we need to inform the royal guard. I'll send for Shining Armor, we need to prepare for the worst."

Luna looked up with still wet eyes and dried them. "Ok as you wish sister. You don't think its possible do you? The elements destroyed Nightmare Moon. Didn't they?"

"The elements aren't a weapon, they only bring peace. I am unsure what effect they had on her but we need to be ready if she does return."

"Right Tia. Well I need to inform Kebert Xela, he should be here." Luna told her sister as she got up from her bed.

"Of course, I shall also have to call Twilight and her friends for an audience. We may need them on this." Celestia said getting off the bed herself. She looked out the window at the still dark sky and sighed. _**If we don't succeed it may look like this forever. I hope Luna isn't affected by this... not like last time, I don't think I can do that twice to my own sister...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Crucial bonds are born

"Your majesty how did the meeting go?" Asked Kebert Xela eager to know.

"Well the royal guard will start to fortify the city soon. Shining Armor will begin his protection spell momentarily..." Luna said her voice trailing off as she began to think.

"Your majesty? Are you ok?" Kebert asked, concern growing in him.

Luna looked at the student before her and let a smile grow on her lips. "Yes Kebert, I am quite alright. Thank you for your concern."

"Well your quite welcome princess. But if we are to make it before your sister heads off, we should leave soon." He said with a smile of his own.

"Your right, although I don't see why she feels the need to leave with the royal guards to each city. Especially without my accompanying her."

"She said she needs someone here in case the city comes under attack. And she intrusted you with its protection." Kebert said as he began the trek through the castle to say his farewell to the princess, Luna following behind him.

Luna began to think back to when she had just been freed from this monster. Back when she had the Elements of Harmony used on her. The first week of being back had been... strange... to say the least. Learning what had changed and what was normal was tedious, but she learned it at a good pace. And when Celestia told her that the pony that had cured her was her private student. It was shocking... but only for a second, but if she was taught by her sister then it made sense that she won.

After awhile of being back Celestia noticed that some of the other ponies in the castle were still a little uncomfortable around Luna. And vice versa, so she thought on what could be done to rectify the situation. Then she remembered her trip to the towns observatory a few days after Luna's return. She had notice that one of the ponies there was very happy that Luna was back by her side. In fact he seemed more intent on that subject then his life's work. And since his study was on Luna's night sky it seemed natural enough.

So her solution was simple, to give Luna her own student to teach. Just like Celestia had Twilight, Luna would now have Kebert. It was a tad awkward as Luna grew used to the student-teacher relationship, but once she had it it always became the highlight of her day to spend some time with him. It was almost like he was her brother, he cared for her and she cared for him.

"Your highness watch out!" Kebert yelled as he rushed to open a door in time. He got there just before Luna walked into the door. She stirred from her thoughts and realized what she almost did.

She blushed slightly feeling silly and responded shyly. "Why thank you Kebert, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Why no thanks are necessary princess, just happy to be of assistance." He responded cheerfully. "Although Celestia isn't here yet, she must have been held up by something. Shall we wait for her here by the carriage?"

"Of course." Luna said joining Kebert in sitting by the carriage. She glanced over at the pegasus beside her and remembered when she had first meet him. Of course she feared making a bad impression on other ponies. So she tried not to talk much. But Kebert had been fairly effective in befriending her. It seemed like he would stop at nothing for his princess.

When she first walked into the royal throne room that night he was before the throne, conversing with Celestia. "Ah there you are sister. I have a surprise for you." Celestia said trying to hide her excitement.

"Surprise? What dost thou mean by 'surprise'?" Luna replied. She was still learning more modern language.

"Well his name is Kebert Xela and he will be your private student from now on." She replied happily beaming at Luna.

At this Kebert's ears perked and he turned at Luna. "I'm to be her new student?" He asked rather out of breath. She returned the look as she took in his appearance.

He had a pure white coat, and his mane, tail, and hooves were as black as her night sky. He was also a pegasus with brown eyes. His mane hide his left eye and his tail was short. For his mark he had what appeared to be an odd shaped triangle with eyes...

The only thing running through her mind was _**I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility this shall bring...**_

"So sister what do you think? Do you want to do this?"

"I am unsure if I'm ready for this task as of yet, I'm still adjusting to everything." Luna said honestly.

"Well I am Luna, trust me your more than ready for this. You'll do just fine." Celestia said convincing her sister to take on the job with her soothing voice.

"Ok Tia, if thou believe I should then I shall teach Kebert."

Her words brought a wide grin to his face as his eyes grew as wide as his grin. "I-I get to study under Luna!? This is... I just..." He never go to finish the thought because his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Hearing the thud the two princesses galloped to the pegasus and tried to wake him.

"Oh my are thou alright!? Was it something I said!?" Luna asked frantically worried she did something wrong. "I shall go get the royal doctor!"

"Oh I think that's alright Luna, he just fainted. He'll be ok, lets just put him to bed for now. He'll be staying in the castle to save time traveling here. I gave him a guest room not far from our own bedrooms." Celestia explained as she picked up Kebert with her magic and gently placed him on her back.

Luna followed her sister and watched the slumbering pegasus. _**So this is my new student, I do hope this doesn't become a habit... But I wonder what he will think of me? Will he see me as some of the other ponies around the kingdom see me? With terror and worry?**_ She cringed at the thought of him cowering before her. She shrugged the thought from her mind. _**He fainted from excitement not from fear, didn't he?**_

When they arrived at the room they entered and placed Kebert down upon the bed, Celestia pulled the covers over him with her magic before turning to leave. She noticed that Luna was simply starring at him sleeping and nudged her with a soft nuzzle. She jumped slightly then realized what happened.

"Yes sister?" She asked.

"Well go on." Celestia said a sly smirk on her face.

"With what Tia?" Luna asked, confused as to what her sister was getting at.

"You can't hide it from me. Well enter his dream, spend some time to know him."

"Oh... I never could hide my feelings from thou sister. Are thou sure I'm ready for the responsibility? I know I ask for more to do around the castle but I don't know if this is within my abilities to do." Luna asked as she gazed at the floor questioning her abilities.

"Don't be silly Luna, of course your ready for this. Why wouldn't you be? I think this will be good for you. It'll show you that you can handle anything, and he adores you. He couldn't stop asking about you when I visited the observatory." Celestia said as she sat with Luna and nuzzled her neck.

"He works at the observatory?" Luna asked as she perked up a bit.

Celestia smiled before replying. "There's the Luna I know. I knew that would interest you, hes been studying your night sky since he was a young colt. And ever since your return he has only grown more eager to learn about it."

Luna's eyes widened as she replied, "He studies my night sky?"

"Why yes Luna, is that so strange to you? I mean now that you have met one of your loyal subjects." Celestia said with a grin as she nuzzled Luna's neck.

"Loyal subjects? How is he different from other citizens of Equestria?" She thought aloud.

"Well for one he never feared you, when he heard you were back he was excited beyond imagination."

"H-He... never fear me?" Luna said shyly remembering the day she came back. She remembered the scared faces of all the ponies around her. Even as Celestia told them she was harmless they still seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

To hear that somepony out there could ever accept her back so willingly was... refreshing... And to have that pony around her was comforting. She was going to return the kindness to him, she would not let him down. Luna adopted a determined face and stood up tall and puffed up her chest.

"I shall take him on as my student, and I will ensure he has everything he could ever need!" Luna bellowed. Celestia could only smile and try to keep from chuckling at the scene of her sister so excited. "I knew you would be up for the task my dear Luna. Well if its alright with you I think I will be retiring to my room for the night." Celestia said as she got up to her hooves.

"Why of course sister, I will stay here until he awakens." Luna said as she glanced to the pegasus.

"Your rather protective already Luna." Celestia cooed as she teased Luna. Seeing her blush at the comment was all she needed. Luna huffed as she turned away, "I am simply going to remain so I can show him around the castle when he awakens." Luna said trying to hide her face from her sister with her mane.

"I see, well don't let me stop you. Good night Luna." Celestia said smirking at the annoyed face Luna wore as she still had the faintest hint of blush. Once satisfied with this reaction she walked to the door and departed.

"Ugh, where in Luna's name am I?" Kebert groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. What he saw before him was both amazing and terrifying. He appeared to be in space! He looked at his body and saw no space equipment on him. _**Troubling but seeing as I'm unharmed at present I think I'll just enjoy the view. **_He finally agreed to himself.

As he silently floated through what appeared to be the unfathomable void of space, he could not keep his mouth closed! As soon as he would pick up his jaw it would unceremoniously drop at the next spectacle before him. Whether it was a close-up of a planet or a comet flying past, he couldn't contain his excitement.

He saw a grouping of stars directly in front of him and as he watched they shifted and appeared to be forming something... Once the stars stopped moving he realized what the something was. It was the face of Luna! For the uptenth time since this began, his jaw dropped.

"Hello Kebert, I hope thou are having a peaceful dream?" The formation began.

Still taken aback by this he was a little slow to answer. "Uh y-yes! I-I uh this is a dream? I didn't realize, and if you don't mind me asking princess. "Why are you here?" He questioned gazing up at the twinkling lights that now made up Luna's face.

"Well its my job to patrol the dreams of others. So that I may protect them while they sleep. Yet if I have stepped over some kind of boundary..." She said quietly as the formation shifted so she was looking away from Kebert

"Oh of course not princess! I was unaware of this ability so I was curious." He replied as he shyly rubbed his left foreleg with a hoof.

Luna looked back at him and smiled, "Well when thou wake up tomorrow you can ask me as many questions as you wish." She said trying to emulate the soothing voice her sister adopted to speak to other ponies.

Kebert noticed this and smiled while smothering a chuckle. "Thank you princess. I'll see you tomorrow at dusk."

"Well I shall leave thou to dream, farewell." The stars said as they dispersed to their normal positions.

Kebert opened his wings and thought, _**If this is a dream then who says that there is no air in space? **_He then flapped his wings and soared around in search of more sights to behold.

Luna picked up her head as her horn ceased to glow. She cast her gaze at the still slumbering pegasus on the bed. He was on his back with a silly grin on his face, his leg twitched for a second. Luna smiled then quietly exited the room turning off the lights and shutting the door.

_**Hmmm**_ she thought, _**if I am to be a teacher then I will need teaching equipment right? **_She pondered for a few moments then remembered a store in town was still open during the night. She wondered at times if Celestia had a hoof in why this was so but put the thought aside.

She unfolded her wings to her sides and took to the air, heading for the store to prepare for the next day.

A few minutes later...

Once she arrived she stood under one of the lamps out side and peered inside through the glass. She saw things she may need like quills and parchment, other things like nick-knacks and trinkets. Of course the castle had these things but she didn't want to be a drain on their supplies.

She entered the store and heard the tinkling of a bell, this was followed by an earth pony popping up from behind the counter._** Just like a meerkat.**_ She giggled quietly at her internal joke. He saw who had entered and proclaimed eagerly, "Oh my! W-Well h-hello there uh princess... what brings you to my humble little establishment?" He said putting on a grimace he tried to pass off as a grin.

Seeing his reaction only wiped the smile from her lips. _**So he fears me still as well? **_"I was here hoping to acquire some supplies. May I see your inventory?" She spoke calmly hoping that the store keeper would follow her example.

"Why yes your majesty! Right this way." He said almost jumping over the counter in his hurry.

As she followed him through the store she stopped by a display case that had a mannequin of a pony. Yet the mannequin was not what had grabbed her attention, but what it was wearing. "Hmm I wonder if it would fit him... I think I shall get it for him as a gift." Luna thought aloud. She then opened the display and pulled the item out with her magic levitating it over to the store keeper. "Excuse me, how much for this?"

"Well I don't think it will fit you your highness, its made for stallions for one." He said cautiously.

"Well its a gift for somepony else..."

"Ah well then I shall have it gift wrapped!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Preemptive planning

Kebert was still flying through space in his dream admiring the planets as he passed by. "Wow this is amazing!" He yelled excitedly. He began to let hi excitement get the better of him as he began to do tricks. He started to do rolls and spins until he felt the sensation of gravity take over. _**Hmm strange but no matter. This is my dream after all I can do as I please. **_He thought as he held a smudge grin on his face. He then willed the gravity to stop as he accelerated to the planet below him.

To his horror he continued to barrel towards the surface at a speed to rival that of a meteor. He tried to use his wings to slow his descent but as he did so they were thrown back from the wind resistance. So failing these he thought quickly to try and land in water. Water could save him, so he studied the surface below and only saw unforgiving and unyielding mountains. He gulped loudly as he stared down his demise.

THUD

Kebert opened his eyes slowly as he wondered if he was alive or not. He facehoofed when he saw he had fallen of of his bed in his sleep. "And I knew it was a dream, and I still freaked out. Ugh..." He groaned loudly. He then decided to get up and make the bed. Once that was done he left to get ready in the bathroom.

A few minutes later...

Kebert yawned as he entered the dining hall that had just been laid out with a meal for the princesses. He noticed there was an extra seat next to the one reserved for Luna so he took his place there. Although it was not nearly as regal looking in comparison to the throne like chairs the princesses used it was still very comfortable. Kebert looked over as the Princesses walked into the hall together and each took their respective seats.

Celestia was the first to try a hoof at some small talk. "So Kebert I trust your first day in the castle was an enjoyable one?" She said looking over the center piece on the table which consisted of bouquets of various flowers.

"Why yes thank you for asking princess!" He answered eagerly as he grabbed a tea cup and brought it to his lips.

"And how is the adjustment to night life? Some of the other ponies on staff had to get used to sleeping in the middle of the day for their night shift. I hope that the transition isn't to rough on you." Celestia asked as she dabbed her mouth lightly with a napkin held by her magic.

"Oh not at all in fact I did this often when I worked at the observatory. So this isn't much of a burden." He said with a grin.

"I'm glad to her that Kebert, and I have something special for you since its your first night with me as your teacher." Luna spoke happily as she faced him with a small grin.

"What kind of surprise your highness?" He asked as his curiosity grew.

"Well it would not be surprising if you knew wouldn't it? But it will be presented to you at the stroke of midnight." She said teasingly as she levitated a spoon filled with soup to her mouth.

Celestia grinned as she watched their back and forth over breakfast. _**Well breakfast for them, I'm getting rather tired. **_The princess thought glancing at a clock on the wall. She finished the daisy salad she had been working on and excused herself, leaving the pair behind as she made her way to her bed. _**I shall have to ask Luna what his reaction was like in the morning. **_She thought smiling to herself.

"So princess whats it like in the Dream World?" Kebert asked curious on the experience.

Luna looked at Kebert while still stamping some documents with her magic. "Well its like I'm floating around in the night sky with ribbons flapping in the breeze. And these ribbons are connected to sleeping ponies. To enter their dream I simply pull on the ribbon and I get pulled inside." Luna said with a smile as she looked at the sky outside. She saw the north star twinkling in the distance and got lost in thought.

Kebert looked at the princess as she smiled at her creation and put a hoof to his chin. _**Ah ha! **_He proclaimed in his head thinking of a plan. "Princess? Can we go somewhere tonight? We're already a week ahead of schedule regardless." He asked as he walked up to her.

She tore herself from her own thoughts and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Where would you like to go?"

"Its a surprise. - he gestured with his hoof - Come on your highness." He said smiling widely as he took the lead.

A few minutes later...

"Can I open my eyes yet? I don't even know where I'm going at the moment..." Luna asked as she felt her way around the room with a waving hoof.

Kebert smiled "That's the point princess! Now we're here, you can look now." He said presenting the observatory with an extended hoof.

Luna looked around and her jaw dropped. Of course they had a look out tower and telescope in the castle but nothing as impressive as this! Besides that was used primarily for looking at the horizon not the celestial bodies above. The telescope was easily as big as a house, all coming down in a cone shape to a single point. She trotted up to it happily and pressed her eye to the lens on the end.

It was focused on the north star she had her eye on earlier. _**With the magnification of this beast I can pick out solar flares on the surface! I wonder what enchantments are on the lenses to give them the focusing power... **_Thoughts aside Luna was speechless. She had been in here only a hoof full of times and not any that weren't 'official business'.

"So princess, do you like it?" Kebert asked as he grew hopeful.

"Why would I not like this? Thank you Kebert. - Luna glanced at the clock on the wall - now that you've given me something its time for your gift as well."

Kebert look as well _**midnight... **_He looked back to see a gift wrapped box floating in his face. He grabbed it with his forelegs and flew over to any open space on the floor. Putting it down he bit the ribbon on top that matched his coat and pulled it off smoothly. Next he bit on the wrapping paper which matched his eyes and ripped the top of it off at once. Anticipation growing steadily he grabbed the flaps to the cardboard box in his hoofs and separated them.

Luna saw his face light up under the fluorescent lights above and let out a breath she unconsciously held. _**I'm glad he liked it. I was worried for a moment I got something wrong...**_

Kebert pulled the gift out with his hooves and examined it in the light. "Wow Luna wear did you get this?" He asked as he started to pull it on over his wings. He had a bit of trouble in his rush to put it on.

"Well as I was buying supplies last night I saw it on display and I thought you might like it... You did like it... right?" She asked lowering her head in worry. _**Oh I'm no good at these things...**_

"Of course princess! I love it!" Kebert yelled jubilantly. He looked over his shoulder at it. It was a black jacket that matched his hooves perfectly. It had a high collar that came to a stop half way up his neck, it also had slits for his wings to fit through. The lining was fuzz and warm to the touch. The jacket came to a stop just before his flanks so his cutie mark was still visible.

He looked away from his gift and quickly flew over to Luna and gave her a hug while he hovered in the air. A little taken by surprise she looked at him in shock then accepted the hug with one of her own.

"Well thank you again for this wonderful present princess!" Kebert thanked for the hundredth time.

"I'm glad you liked it but as I've already said, thanks are not necessary. Besides you've already taken me to the observatory, that's more than enough." Luna said politely as she lead the way to their rooms for the day.

"Well as long as your sure, I wouldn't want to seem as though I'm taking advantage of your kindness..." Kebert said quietly as he followed by the princess's side.

"Of course not, you are my new student after all." Luna said trying to get her sister's loving tone across with an encouraging smile.

Kebert noticed and smiled back as they can to a stop in front of his room. "Well I'll see you tomorrow night then Princess."

"Oh come now Kebert, if we are to have a close relationship then you should address me by my first name. Such formalities are not necessary in my presence." Luna said as she sat by the door.

"I wouldn't want to show you disrespect..." Kebert said rubbing his foreleg with the other.

"How could it be disrespect if I asked for you to do it?"

"Ok then... Luna..." Kebert was fairly uncomfortable addressing a deity in such an informal manner but it felt pretty cool too.

"Well I shall leave you to your impending dreams. Goodnight." Luna said with a smile as she got to her hooves to leave.

"Goodday, Luna..." Kebert corrected jokingly.

"So it is." She replied back catching his joke.

As she left Kebert opened the door to his room and entered, shutting the door quietly behind him. He made his way to the bed on the right side of the room and wriggled into the mass of blankets. Once he was asleep he found he was in a different room. It appeared to be a bed room and he had no idea how he got there. He looked around for a clue and found a pony sleeping soundly in a bed on the other side of the room. Getting up from the floor Kebert made his way over to the sleeping earth pony.

"Uh hello? Do you know where we are?" Kebert tried hoping the pony would wake up to answer. When he heard muffled voices coming from behind the door to the room Kebert panicked quietly.

_**I have a bad feeling about this! What will they say when they find a strange pony in somepony else's room watching them sleep!? **_He thought as his gaze flew around the room looking for an escape. When his gaze fell on the bed the only thing coming to mind was _**HIDE! **_So he dived under the bed and turned around so he could see the door from under the bed.

When the door opened Kebert tried to breath as quietly as he could but to him it still sounded like the roar of a dragon. But when no one came inside he calmed and become curious. But before he could get out from under the bed four hooves landed just in front of the bed startling Kebert. To keep himself from yelling he slapped his hooves to his mouth to clamp it shut.

A deep raspy voice came from the pony standing by the bed. "Here this one seemed like a good catalyst for you. She is an earth pony but until we you get your strength back we don't have much of a choice."

_**Catalyst? What in Equestria was going on here? And what is this crazed pony talking about?**_

"She will do fine till I can gather enough of my power back. If I don't get a body soon I will start to deteriorate." Said somepony else in a weird almost echoing voice.

_**Was that the pony sleeping? It has to be, that's the only other pony in here besides me...**_

The first pony replied. "Fine then I shall commence the spell, then we can leave. I still need to wait for the return of my empire."

_**Empire? This pony had some kind of importance. Or at least he thought so...**_

Kebert saw a faint glow presumably from the first pony as black crystal began to for around his hooves. He began to mumble to himself but they became echos seeming to come from every direction. The sound began to build till it became a deafening roar in Kebert's head.

Kebert could here the bed creak as if the pony was getting out of bed. But he didn't see the pony's hooves touch the floor so he wondered what was going on. _**If I could only see what was going on!**_

All at once the sound stopped and the bed creaked nosily as if the pony fell back on the bed. The crystals around the pony's feet before him cracked and shattered to nothing and he stepped back. The pony sleeping got off the bed and stood by the bed and looked herself over.

"Its now where near as regal in appearance as my former host but I will have to suffer through. Now I shall remain here as to not alert any of these ponies to the disappearance of this body. We wouldn't want to be discovered at such a crucial point in the plan. Especially given my state, I would be defeated to easily." The pony said with the voice of the unseen pony from before though the voice no longer echoed.

"And you shall keep your end of the bargain? I need to know I can trust you." Came the raspy voice.

"Of course I will, why would I want that place of yours anyway? Just make sure you don't get beaten so easily like last time. I cant have that weapon ruining my rule."

He growled in response and turned to leave in a huff. The other pony smirked at this and followed his out of the room.

As the door shut Kebert waited a few moments to ensure no one came back into the room and slowly crept out of his hiding place. Once he was out he looked out of the room at the night sky and saw it was about to be dawn. Yet it was still dark enough for him to see the stars and tried to get his bearings from their positions in the sky.

_**For this time of year and the positions of the stars this puts me in... What where am I? I didn't know anypony lived out here. Apparently I'm south east of Ponyville... Where ever this is I need to get out. **_The sound of a doorknob turning scared Kebert stiff as a board as he slowly turned to face the door. It swung open slowly as a shadow of a pony proceeded its owner into the room. Thoroughly panicking now Kebert started to run in place unsure of what to do.

A light blinded Kebert and he was forced to put a hoof over his eyes to try and shield them but to no avail. He blinked to try and clear his vision as the room appeared to dissolve around him like paint sliding down a wall. When he opened his eyes fully he was in his bed with the curtain opened slightly with a single ray of light snaking through to reach his eyes.

He groaned as he sat up in bed and looked around. _**That cant be a dream can it? I certainly didn't feel like it was... maybe the princess can tell me what it mea**_- At that moment a royal guard soldier opened the door and walked to the bed addressing him. "Excuse me but the royal sisters are in need of your presence." He said firmly yet politely.

"Uh sure let me just get my jacket."

"As you wish, I shall wait by the door to escort you to them."

"Escort? Don't you think that's a little unnecessary? I think I've learned my way around well enough." Kebert said as he slid his wings into the slits of the jacket.

The guard simply walked out and said "I'm not allowed to inform you of whats happened. The princesses wanted to tell you themselves. Also saying it in public can cause a panic."

_**What happened? What could have been so urgent to get me at this hour? I was awake anyways but I'm supposed to be sleeping for another few hours.**_

When he had his jacket on Kebert met the guard outside of his room and followed him to the private study where both of the princesses were talking to other royal guard members.

"I'm sorry but we will have to wait outside until their meeting is done." The guard explained. Luna saw the door open and noticed Kebert outside so she made her way to him.

"Excuse me for the moment General." Luna said as she almost galloped to Kebert.

"Kebert are you alright!? I was worried after what happened!" She said hurriedly as she hugged him with her forelegs.

Returning the hug he assured her "I'm fine Luna. But what happened? Whats got you so worked up?"

She broke the embrace and grew an angry expression as she glared at the floor. "I think _she_ is back... My sister and I felt her magic and we must prepare in the event she does return." She lost her angry expression and replaced it with a sorry one as she kicked at the floor with a hoof. "Sorry to wake you at this hour but I wanted to make sure you were ok..." She said looking at him with her head hung low.

"Thank you for worrying about me but what do you mean by _she_? Who?" Kebert asked growing worried.

Luna leaned forward as she looked around the room to make sure there was nopony listening. Kebert followed her example and she whispered to him. "Its her, _Nightmare Moon_! We felt her magic and we fear the worst!" She stressed quietly.

His pupils dilated and his eyes grew huge as he tried to keep his balance. "What? I thought you were her! How can she be back if your still you!?" Kebert asked in a raised whisper.

"We don't know and that's what this meeting is about. We will make preparations immediately. So wait out here until I'm done in there and afterwords we will go to see my sister off. She plans to leave with the royal guard to each city and oversee the protections herself."

"Ok Luna I'll wait just outside the door."

"Good I'll see you in a few minutes." Luna said turning and heading back to her place in the improvised meeting room.

Kebert made his way over to the door and sat on the floor outside while he thought. _**I can't believe this is happening... I guess I'll have to ask what this dream meant later. Right now is not the time to distract Luna with such trivial things... I'll help her in anyway I can.**_

Kebert looked out of a high window not far from his seat and saw the sun peeking over a few clouds.

_**To think I might not see the sun again is... strange... I cant even comprehend what it would be like...**_ Of course Kebert had been around during her previous return but those days were weird to him. Like everything was just in his head. Kebert sighed, "But I trust in my princess to be able to defeat Nightmare Moon! And I will fight till the end to ensure that She comes out victorious!" Kebert said proudly to himself as he stomped his hoof down on the floor to emphasize the statement.


	8. Chapter 8 - The first signs of trouble

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"Evan yawned loudly as he got up from his bed. He smacked his lips as he rubbed his right eye with a foreleg while he glanced round with the other. _**Well I better get up now. It looks like its getting to be around noon now. **_Evan thought as he groggily got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to prepare for what was left of the day.

Some time later...

Evan made his way though the town wondering how to best start the afternoon that didn't end in possible fires. _**Nothing interesting... **_Evan concluded in disappointment. Then he heard a loud sound of grinding gears and wheels rolling and perked up and faced the direction of the commotion. What he saw was astonishing and Evan couldn't resist investigating. So he trotted up with a look of pure excitement at the mechanism before him.

"So brother of mine what plan do think will get us the recognition we deserve? Those apples in Ponyville not only blemished our name, but now I don't think that town will be easy pickings any more." Somepony dressed as a barber said while laying on a couch. Evan cantered up to them and could barely contain his excitement as he spoke. "Hey did you guys make this? And what does it do? I heard it coming over and I just couldn't help myself! I had to meet the creators!" Evan said as quickly as his lips would allow.

"Well look at this dear brother of mine we have a pony that knows true genius when he sees it! That's quite the refreshing experience." One of the ponies said as he got off of the couch and made his way to Evan. The first thing Evan thought of him was, _**Nice mustache.**_

"All we need is some investments and we can begin to make another Flim & Flam specialty!" Said the stallion with the mustache putting a hoof around Evan's shoulders. _**Flim and Flam? I've heard of these two in the paper! I heard they terrorized Ponyville not to long ago... I cant trust these ponies.**_

"Uh I think I need to think something like this out... I need to uh... go to the..." Evan started to look around frantically hoping to find an excuse to get away without looking to rude. He then saw Kidd painting a scene in the park and decided to go with that. "Uh the park! Yeah I cant make a decision without a quick walk through the park!" Evan said nervously as he wriggled out from under the mustachioed pony's hoof.

As he galloped off to the park Flam put his hoof down and sighed heavily. "I don't think he'll be coming back Flim... I think our bad reputation from Ponyville proceeds us..." Flim came over and put a hoof on his brother's shoulder and tried to comfort him. "Come now brother we cant give up. We've poured everything we can into this business, If we give up we lose it all." Flam merely held his head low and let his ears droop.

"I think I can procure an appropriate amount of financial support for you both." The brothers both looked up to see a mare in a shaded alleyway looking at the pair. "As long as you do what I desire I can give you whatever it is that you wish." She put her hoof out to the brothers. "So do you agree to join me?"

Flim had a bad feeling from the mare before them, but Flam feeling desperate decided to take the offer. So he stood up and walked up to the mysterious mare and shook her hoof. Flim simply stood and reluctantly followed his brother to the alleyway.

_**So serene... so pristine... its almost like I can lose myself in the beauty of this sight forever...**_ Kidd thought as he sighed. He brought his brush through a small pool of green paint from his palette that he held with his left hoof. He sent his the brush with his other hoof to the canvas he had been working on since he had woken up earlier that morning. He just had to get this small patch of grass then allow it to dry.

"Kidd! Hey whats up Kidd!" Evan yelled in greeting as he galloped to his friend. Kidd barely pulled back his hoof so he didn't mess it up.

Kidd sighed and calmed himself before facing the unicorn. "Yes Evan? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He said while gestured to the canvas with the palette holding hoof.

"Oh nice painting! But hey just wanted to say hi and get away from those two barber shop ponies." He said with a smile.

Kidd barely restrained a face hoof. _**Does he ever just, I don't know... Make sense!? **_"What barbershop ponies?" He said putting down his painting tools to give Evan his full attention.

"Well - Evan sat to tell his story - I was just walking through town..."

One story later...

"And so I saw you and thought I should go see what you were up to." Evan finished with a bright grin.

Kidd was laying on the ground with his eyes covered with his hooves. _**He could have given me the short story... **_"Well now that the sun has changed position in the sky and the scene is ruined I might as well go back home..." Kidd said in a forced calm voice.

"I'll go with you! Oh and we can visit Kristoph and Lunar! I got a letter that Lunar sent saying they got a house just out of town!" Evan got up to follow Kidd as he gathered his things and started to fly back to his home.

"Fine just let me put my things away. I didn't have anything else planned for today."

After they dropped off the almost finished painting and other things they made their way to the edge of town. When they arrived at the train tracks that ran by the city, Evan consulted a map he had been levitating in front of his face. "Alright just cross the tracks and follow this path. And we should get there in a minute or so."

"And why did they both decide to live in the same house? And so far from town? This is just next to the bog of the EverFree forest... I'm pretty sure that two famous musicians can both afford a much better location by themselves, but the two of them should be able to buy half the town!" Kidd said following Evan's directions.

"I don't know the letter didn't say, just the directions. But any how, here we are!" Evan said happily looking up from the map and gasped at the sight.

"Alright... got to admit. That. - Kidd gestured at the house before the pair with his front right hoof - Is awesome." They gazed at the house and marveled in the design. Hocus's house was an arcade machine, but these two had a house that was a giant speaker! It was easily three stories in height, it had all the controls for it on a covered panel on the outside by the door. Evan pondered something for a moment and rushed to their doorbell wondering if he was right. On the doorbell was a small coat of arms that had an electric guitar and microphone across it, resembling their cutie marks. Evan growing excited in anticipation depressed it with his front left hoof and waited a moment. Then a speaker popped out and blared out the sound of a guitar screeching.

Evan clapped his front hooves together in joy while Kidd caught up to him. "You are way to excited about the doorbell." Kidd said with a raised eyebrow.

Without breaking his smile Evan replied. "Come on we're about to meet our friends! Why aren't you _more_ excited!?"

Before Kidd could answer the door opened to reveal Lunar with some cardboard boxes on his back. When he saw his guest he grew a grin to match Evan's and opened the door wide. "Hey guys whats up? Come on in! We're just getting all of our stuff unpacked so we can be officially moved in!" Lunar said excitedly.

"Who is it Lunar? Is it the pizza delivery pony?" Kristoph said from the balcony upstairs. He turned around and saw Kidd and Evan and waved to them. "Oh hey! How have you guys been?"

"Fine, Evan ran from some barber ponies but other then that fine." Kidd said with a smirk.

"Oh were they the singing kind of barber ponies!?" Lunar asked facing Evan with a huge grin.

"I didn't run from them! I just left in a hurry away from them..." Evan said trying to defend himself while putting a hoof to his chest.

"That's not the impression I got from your story. But anyways we have nothing to do today so we came over to say hi and welcome you guys to town." Kidd said still smirking at Evan's reaction to the earlier comment.

"Well I think we kinda deserve a break after dealing with all of this. So why not? You comin' Lunar?" Kristoph said descending a stair case to join the others.

"Sure!" Lunar replied eagerly While putting down the boxes he was carrying. So the four of them left the home and headed towards town.

* * *

"So these are to be the next underlings in our plan?" Said a dark colored stallion as he approached his accomplice from behind.

"Yes, I've just now put the Seeds of Nightmare inside them." The mare replied as she withdrew her blue magical cloud from the now unconscious Flim Flam brothers. "Now all of their emotions will be in utter turmoil. The slightest thing can set them off on a rampage." She said growing a wicked smirk.

"The Enchantments I've placed on the building should shield your magic from the princesses so they shouldn't have felt the spell." The stallion informed as he watched the brothers murmur in their magical sleep.

"Good. I'm still unsure if they felt my magic when I took over this pathetic mare. But she had a slight jealousy brewing from her sister falling in love with the stallion she had her eyes on. So it didn't take much of my waning power." She said gazing at her own hooves or rather her host's hooves in disgust. Her actual hooves were a deep purple while her coat was mint green. Her mane was short and puffed up a bit and striped black and the same purple as her hooves. Her tail was short and spiky and matched her mane only without the stripe of black. She glanced at her side and opened and closed her wings.

She sighed in annoyance, _**When I had taken over that pathetic Luna I had the benefit of wings and a horn. This body only has the former of the two. Of course I still have some magic thanks to the abilities that Luna had with her pure magic mane. I can still use that to some degree but I don't have the raw power and control I had before.**_

"So what is the next faze of this plan? And when does it give me back control of my empire and slaves?" The dark stallion said.

"Soon enough Sombra... These things take time and patience. You of all ponies should now the value of waiting."

Sombra grunted in pain as his form wavered and his body started to lose its shape. His horn glowed bright and crystals started to form around his hooves once again and he slowly returned to normal. He glanced at the mare in front of him and panted heavily.

"I cant continue to wait Nightmare Moon! The longer I'm away from my empire the closer I am to fading into nothing!" Sombra said stamping his hoof in frustration.

Nightmare smirked, even if he is an ally its still fun to watch somepony else in obvious distress and pain. "All in due time, I'm sure the king of the Crystal Empire can last a few more measly days now can't he?" She said in a mocking tone as she walked by running her borrowed tail across his face. He only growled in return trying to keep his calm.

_**Whether I like it or not I need some assistance to get back my rightfully deserved throne! That will be the the first and last time I get my throne taken away from my grasp! **_Sombra thought to himself angrily.

Nightmare guessed what he was thinking and said. "Oh don't worry there will be nothing to stop you retaking the throne. Once you help me retake my throne of course. First the Elements of Harmony must be disposed of then the princesses, then there will be nothing to stand in our way."

Sombra let a smirk play across his muzzle at the thought of what his first action would be once he again ascends the throne.

"Uhhh... apples... ignorant..." murmured Flam in his still unconscious state.

"Well perfect timing, they're beginning to stir." Sombra said as he moved closer to the brothers as they struggled to get to their hooves.

"Perfect, now all I need to do is direct their fury in the proper way. Then we can bend them to our will. Now please take notes because I will not be repeating myself." Nightmare said getting a malicious grin as she made her way over.

* * *

"Farewell sister I shall protect Canterlot and await news of your progress." Luna said as she gave her sister a hug.

Celestia returned the embrace and replied. "Of course Luna, I have faith you will do what is necessary in my absence. - She turned to face Kebert at Luna's side - And I trust you to assist my sister in her duties." She said with a warm assuring smile.

"Why of course Princess! I couldn't be happier doing anything less!" Kebert said in a confident tone while puffing out his chest a little.

Celestia turned and took her place upon the carriage awaiting her. "Well lets be on our way gentlecolts." She said to the royal guard members who began to pull the carriage towards Ponyville. Celestia turned and waved one last time to her sister and her student.

Once she was out of sight Luna got to her hooves and made her way back to the throne room Kebert following close behind. "If you don't mind me saying princess maybe you should take a short rest. At least until the sunsets, these are not your usual working hours after all." Kebert growing some concern that Luna would get fatigued in this stressful time.

"Thank you for the concern Kebert but I cannot leave the kingdom without a leader in such a dangerous time. I shall just have to apply myself." Luna said in a confident tone.

"Of course Luna, so what shall be the first order of business?"

"Well we shall have to make a plan to deal with an invasion before its necessary. Disaster prevention if you will."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kebert asked with a raised eyebrow cast in Luna's direction.

"Well the magic energy came from somewhere in the EverFree Forest so we should put up monitoring teams in any neighboring towns and places of importance."

"And how do we do that? Since we are supposed to remain her and all."

"Well that shall be your task Kebert." Luna said with a twang of regret she barely keep from entering her voice._** I need to be strong.**_

"What do you mean 'my task'? I thought I was to assi- "Assist me in anyway possible." Luna interrupted. "And you will by doing this for me, and once you have these teams set up you can return and I can rest much easier knowing the towns will be safe." Luna finished.

"But why cant you get one of the royal guard to do it princess? Or even Celestia? And who will I even get to head up these teams and who will I get to make up the teams?"Kebert tried hoping to not leave his princess behind.

"The royal guard are already too busy fortifying the towns as it is, they cant afford the stallion power. And Celestia cant spend enough time in each city to both look over the fortification and form these teams. And you and I shall be in charge of these teams, and as for who shall be the team members... I have a good feeling you shall find the help you will need once you arrive." Luna explained. Seeing Kebert open his mouth to retort and soon close it in defeat hurt her deeply. She has only had the benefit to know him a short while and she was already sending him away. But it has to be done, for the good of the kingdom.

So putting on a brave face she lifted up Kebert's chin with a hoof and looked at him. "I am expecting great things from you my student. And I cant do this without you, I'm sure you will not let me down." She said soothingly to a frowning Kebert.

"Alright Luna... I'll do it for you." He said wiping the frown and replacing it with a determined look.

"Now that's the Kebert I know." She said with an encouraging smile.


	9. Chapter 9 - First day in town

"So where are we heading to first? We don't really now anything around here yet." Kristoph said calmly to Kidd and Evan who were leading him and Lunar around town.

"Oh can we go to Sugarcube Corner!? We could get cupcakes!" Lunar said excitedly as he hopped along beside Kristoph.

"That's in Ponyville Lunar, we're in Mareland remember?" Kristoph reminded glancing over at his hyperactive friend.

"Oh yeah... So then what do you ponies do for your cupcake fix!?"

"Well there is one baker in town, Sweet Stratus. She's great with all of that stuff but her real talent is cotton candy." Kidd said with a smile at the thought of the sugary treat.

"Then why don't we go ahead and make our way over there?" Evan asked hoping to get some candy himself.

"Then what are you ponies waiting for!?" Lunar exclaimed before he galloped at a full sprint away from them.

"Does he know where he's going?" Kidd asked with a raised eyebrow watching him go.

"Uh, that would be a no..." Kristoph answered in the same calm tone.

"Shouldn't we catch him then?" Evan asked with out moving.

"Yeah..." Kidd and Kristoph said in unison also unmoving.

A moment passed with the group watching Lunar run across town without any idea where to go. Once they had their moment they all left to go find Lunar and resume their trip to the candy store. They rounded a corner to see Lunar actually standing in front of the store in question. The window had the name The Confectionery's Cumulus embossed on it in big letters that took up most of the main window.

"Aww come on! Its my first day here! You can't be closed now I wanted some cotton candy!" Lunar grumbled as he knocked on the door with a hoof in desperation.

"Oh that sucks, guess that'll have to wait till another time. Anypony else have a suggestion?" Kidd asked as the group caught up to Lunar.

"We could show them the arcade? Oh lets do that! We could go see Hocus and Nuudo again!" Evan said excitedly as he hopped in place.

_**Yay! We get to hang out with the pony-napper and the mean gamer... Hurray! **_Kidd thought to himself in a sarcastic voice but he actually said. "Yay! We get to hang out with the pony-napper and the mean gamer... Hurray!" _**That was supposed to stay inside... oh well. As long as it doesn't become a habit.**_

"Oh come on they aren't that bad! And besides they're our friends! And Kristoph and Lunar should meet them!" Evan said with and excited smile as he reveled in the thought of all his friends becoming friends with each other.

"Sure I could go for a game or two, you coming Lunar?" Kristoph asked.

"Sure!" Lunar said happily as he completely forgot being sad a moment ago.

"Uh... fine. Lets go then." Kidd said sounding defeated but trudged along behind Evan as he lead the way to the Broken Joystick.

"We've arrived in the first town sir." The royal guard said firmly as the carriage landed softly on the edge of town. Kebert looked at the royal guard that brought him here and could only wonder how it was possible. He had a grey coat light purple and dark blue colored armor and amber eyes with slits for pupils. The most noticeable feature that made them stand out was that they were pegasus but their wings were bat wings! _**Luna's royal guard division... **_Kebert thought to himself but decided to focus on the matter at hoof.

Kebert read the sign by the main road into the city. "Mareland - He checked the list of towns Luna gave him Mareland being among them. - yes this appears right. Thank you gentlecolts, I shall send word when my work here is done."Kebert said as he got down from the carriage to begin the task ahead of him.

"Of course sir, Luna speed." The guard said before taking of heading back to Canterlot.

_**I must getting around to finding more out about those guards from Luna when I get back. **_Kebert thought as he headed into town. _**All the more reason to hurry this along.**_

"Now where should I start with my search?" Kebert wondered aloud as he cast his glance around in random directions hoping for a solution. His gaze rested on a confectionery named The Confectionery's Cumulus and heard his stomach rumble. Putting a hoof to it he decided there would be a good place to start. Yet once he got there it appeared to be closed so he would have to look else where to satisfy his hunger.

He sighed before walking around in hopes of finding a solution soon so he could move on to finish his original task.

"Hey Hocus! Nuudo! Is anypony home!" Evan exclaimed as he and his friends in tow entered the arcade.

"Come on no fair!" Nuudo yelled from an area near the back grabbing the group's attention.

"Its not my fault you cant play." Hocus replied in return.

The group made their way through the maze of arcade machines to find the two playing Ponyopoly. "So are you gonna give me that railroad or do you go bankrupt?" Hocus asked with a taunting smirk as he leaned across the board to Nuudo.

"Uhh..." Nuudo sighed. "Fine but once I get the last green your flank is mine." He finished in a competitive tone as he hoofed over a bunch of fake bits to Hocus.

"Yeah we'll see about that won't we?" Hocus said with a smirk as he added the bits to a pile beside his side of the game board.

"Oh Ponyopoly! Can I play!?" Lunar asked as he brought his head up from under the board pulling it up with him. He then dropped back down and the board settled back to its previous position with the pieces on it shaking slightly. Nuudo lifted up the board to see the board was on solid wood table and no sign of Lunar.

He looked at the spot and blinked a few times out of confusion. "Uhhh... what? Who was that and where did they go?"

Hocus giving the same confused expression slapped himself with a foreleg. "Ow! Ok so im awake... unless this is your dream!" He said quickly as he reached forward across the board.

"Wait what!?" Nuudo asked panicked seeing where this was going. But he didn't react in time as Hocus brought his hoof across Nuudo's face. "Ow! That doesn't even make sense and you know it!" He said angrily while rubbing the now sore spot with a hoof.

"Yeah but I thought it would be funny." Hocus said with a smirk.

"Uh sorry to interrupt or anything but we wanted you guys to meet some of our friends who are knew in town." Evan said as he stepped forward as he gestured back to the group behind him. "This is Kristoph - he motioned to the musician who nodded in greeting - and this as you've seen is Lunar Midknight - he motioned again but towards the smiling singer who waved excitedly - we thought we could show them around town." Evan explained.

"Hey I'm Hocus Winfrey, and this here is Nuudo." Hocus said while waving his hoof in Nuudo's direction.

"Well now that were all buddy buddy, how about we go get something to eat?" Kidd asked.

"Sure I'm getting hungry myself. Do you guys wanna join?" Evan asked looking at the two still seated at the board game.

They looked at each other and shrugged before nodding in unison and getting up to follow.

* * *

Kebert made his way through the town and heard his stomach growl, again. Putting a hoof to it in a vain hope of settling it he looked around for a place to eat before continue with the task at hoof. He saw a group of ponies talking while making there way through the town and decided to ask for directions to a restaurant.

"Um excuse me?" Kebert asked politely and quietly as he approached the group from behind. One in particular with a black coat and huge light blue eyes turned seemed to get very excited. Excited enough to rush up to Kebert and grab hos left foreleg and shake it furiously in greeting.

"Hi! Are you a new friend too!? I've already made so many friends from this town but there is always room for more!" The pony said with a huge grin on his face as he continued to shake Kebert's hoof.

"Um... hi? I'm not really from here." Kebert said feeling weird that the pony was so excited to meet a complete stranger. That's when another one from the group came over and pulled the excited pony back with a bored expression.

"Come on Lunar. Your bothering him." He said. Once he moved 'Lunar' back enough to give Kebert some space he made his way over to say his own greetings. "Hi I'm Kristoph and that's Lunar Midknight. We're knew here too." The pony named Kristoph said calmly and in complete contrast to the previous pony. He also turned his head and motioned to the others behind him.

"That's Kidd - He motioned to the pegasus with a brown coat and long black mane and tail - This is Event Horizon - He pointed a hoof to the slightly dark blue unicorn that had a blue and grey mane and tail - and these two are Hocus Winfrey and Nuudo." He finished by motioning towards the red pegasus who stood next to an actual zebra! He had a red coat not unlike the pegasus and black stripes over his body.

After their introductions they each gave him a short greeting and either shook his hoof or waved. "So if your not from here then where are you staying?" Evan asked. Kebert's eyelids shot open. _**Oh crap... I knew I forgot to ask the princess for something... Where am I going to stay?**_

"Uh... are there any hotels near here?" Kebert asked hopefully.

"Not really, its a pretty small town and there aren't many things out here to attract tourists. So there was never enough business for one. How long did you plan on staying?" Evan asked.

"I'm not really sure, I'm here on official business and I have to finish something before I leave."

"Well your welcome to stay with me if you need to." Evan said behind a smile.

"Well seeing how there isn't really an option I guess so, thank you." Kebert agreed getting a smile as well._** These seem like nice ponies, maybe I'll tell Luna about them?**_

"Great! And we were just about to go get some food, would you like to come? We could show you around town as well." Evan asked eagerly.

Hearing his stomach rumble in agreement Kebert answered. "Sure that sounds nice." So the now larger group made their way to a restaurant in town. They all took a seat at a table large enough for them all to sit. Every pulled up a stool or a small square haystack besides the pegasi who each grabbed a piece of cloud to sit on.

Kebert himself got a portion of cloud from above big enough for him and took his place and looked around at them all. To his left was Evan who was levitating menus over for everyone. Next to him was Kidd who was admiring the scene of a mother bird with her chicks in a tree not far from their table. Beyond him was Kristoph who was now looking over the menu with a blank expression as Lunar bounced in his chair next to him. To his right were Nuudo who was smirking as he used his tail to tap his neighbor Hocus on the side opposite him and giggled when he turned to see who it was. In all their little group was seven ponies strong.

_**I'm glad to have meet these ponies and all but I just wanted to grab something and go. Not that this restaurant isn't nice but I must get this done for Luna...**_ Soon enough a waiter came over and took everyone's orders and made his over to the chief to pass them along. As Kebert thought of what his next move would be in gathering ponies to stand against Nightmare Moon he looked out in space, unaware of everything around him.

"Uh... Kebert? Aren't you gonna eat?" Evan asked awkwardly as he tapped Kebert on the shoulder, awaking him from his own thoughts. And indeed once he looked down Kebert saw a hot bowl of oats before him on the table. He chuckled awkwardly before replying. "R-right..."

"So, what are you two going to do then?" The mint green mare Nightmare Moon was passing as said.

"First we get this town eating out of our hooves..." Flim said with a dazed look as his eyes were glowing a deep midnight blue.

"Then we convince them to join us under the glorious rule of Nightmare Moon..." Flam continued with the same look and eyes as his brother.

"Good, you two learn fast. Maybe once I gain my throne that I deserve I wont throw you in the dungeon." Nightmare moon said with a delighted smile.

"Yes my queen." The two brothers droned in unison as they slowly knelt before her before leaving.

"So do you really think these two can pull this off that easily? Seems a little far fetched that they could accomplish so much so quick." Sombra concluded from his seat at a table with a map on it of the surrounding area.

"Of course not, I am not foolish enough to think they could do so. But the Seeds of Nightmare I planted in them will spread easily to others. With the state I'm in at the moment, they can only affect and attach themselves to ponies who already hold some jealousy or resentment in their hearts. Thus bring in more puppets for us to play with while we wait for things to be set in motion." She said taking a seat opposite Sombra.

Sombra grew an evil smirk. "You love toying with ponies and their lives don't you?"

"Now don't tell me the enslaver of the crystal empire and all of the crystal ponies is getting cold hooves now is he?" She said mockingly.

"Hmpf" Was his only reply as he glared at the doorway so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore. This reaction only made her smile all the more wider.

_**Its quite easy to get him riled up. And that is how I'll get rid of him once I no longer require his help in this matter. **_She thought as she made her way to the upper story of the building to oversee the progress that the two brothers were hopefully making.

Sombra watched as she ascended the stairs away from him and thought to himself as well._** Once I get the kingdom back that was stolen from me I wont have to rely on her anymore. And that is when I will have the power and finally shut her up for good.**_ He smiled at this thought and decided to follower her to observe their plan in action.

Quick little note here just to answer a quick question. Mareland is a town i made in the story and if you look at a map of Equestria it would sit next to the train tracks on the half way point from Ponyville and Appleloosa. Just beyond the tracks is the bog of the EverFree Forest. If you have any other questions or comments of what you think so far please fell free to PM me or to leave a comment on the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated and I want to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading so far, your all awesome!


	10. Hidden past reviled

"Those are the best hay fries ever! Kristoph we have to go back there soon!" Lunar said as he rubbed his stomach happily while the group walked through the town.

"Sure, I mean its one of the only places in town so not much choice. But it was good, I'm glad we went." Kristoph said calmly as he walked beside Lunar.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Nuudo asked them.

"Hmm... wanna see if The Confectionery's Cumulus is open yet?" Evan asked as the craving for cotton candy overcame him yet again.

"Sounds good to me." Kidd said trying to put off an air of nonchalance while being giddy himself for the treat.

The group made their way over to the bakery to see the door still closed and they let out a cumulative sigh of disappointment. "I really thought she would have opened up by now." Evan said looking at the sun to check the time.

"Well she's been closed for awhile now. Maybe she's not even in town?" Kidd tried.

"Wait there are some ponies coming out the door. Maybe they're gonna open it up?" Kristoph said.

"No... wait. Those are the ponies I got away from earlier today! The Flim-Flam Brothers!" Evan said worriedly. "What are they doing here? As far as I know Sweet Stratus isn't related to them. All her relatives are bakers. You don't think they broke in or something do you?!" Evan said as his pupils dilated and he started to get extremely worried.

"Calm down mister crazy pony. I'm sure they have a key." Kidd said trying to calm Evan.

"Well where do you think they're going?" Hocus asked as they watched the two walk to a big machine and get on the couch it had. The machine spun around and headed to the market near the center of the town.

"Come on lets follow them." Evan said as his curiosity piqued. Before the others could argue how that was stalking he ran off hurriedly as he tried to catch up to them.

"Um... does he always do that?" Kebert asked sheepishly as he watched him go.

"What the meddling in others affairs thing or the following ponies part?" Kidd asked as he hovered in the air ready to catch up as well.

"Uh... both?"

"Well we're trying to make sure it doesn't become a habit." Kidd said as the group made they're way to the market with Evan in the lead.

* * *

"Those two are proceeding as planned. They've already bought enough barrels of apples to make cider for everypony in town. Soon they will all be infected." Sombra said with a sadistic grin played across his mussel as he lurked in the shadows. He glanced over his shoulder at Nightmare Moon. "So how many do you think will fall under your influence? Enough to overtake Ponyville?"

"Perhaps, I cant tell how many will be under my power as of yet. We will just have to wait and see how it unfolds. Hopefully I can get a hold on enough to get other potential hosts." She replied as she watched the two minions work.

"So you never explained the whole 'suitable hosts' concept to me. Seems rather odd that the princess of nightmares cant take over anypony she desires."

"Well if you cant figure it out for yourself then I shall just have to teach you like a colt on his first day of school." She smirked once again at how angry he got from the remark. "Since the Elements of harmony separated me from my host Luna I was barely able to survive and my power continued to wane. Which is my I resorted to coming to you for the aid in finding a suitable host." _**For without a host I will simply fade into magical energy and disperse throughout the world harmlessly. For I was born from Luna's resentment and her magic, without one or the other I cant exist. Luckily I was able to hold onto a small portion of Luna's magic. But I don't think you need this information.**_ She thought but continued her explanation aloud.

"A suitable host at this stage has to be someone who would be easy to influence, to give into their resentment or anger towards somepony else, even without magic. Thus the small magic at my disposal can make a difference in their thoughts slowly turning them to our side. But until I get a unicorn body with enough magic to rejuvenate my dwindling supply, I cant do much else."

"Don't you have magic of your own? You did come from princess Luna, she has a horn." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is true but I don't have magic of my own, since I don't have a body of my own. When I was trying to overthrow Celestia previously I was relying on Luna's magic to do what I needed."

_**So she doesn't have magic of her own? That makes things rather interesting...**_ He thought to himself as he turned to look at the brothers, both to watch their progress and to hide his growing smile.

But as if she could read his mind she said, "Don't get any ideas, you need me to help you get back your precious crystal throne remember?" His smile faded to a stern expression as he continued to watch in silence.

* * *

"So what exactly do you think this stalking trip will lead you? And by extension us?" Kidd asked as he flew beside Evan who was busy hiding behind a park bench.

"I'm making sure they don't try anything funny." he said in hushed tones while he pulled out binoculars and watched the two brothers.

"What are they gonna try and do then? So far it looks like they're just shopping for groceries." Kidd said as he gestured to a barrel full of apples the brothers purchased and placed next to their couch with magic.

"Well they tried to run someponies out of business last town they visited, using that machine." Evan pointed to it with a hoof.

Before Kidd could counter argue further Evan shushed him with blind hoof flailing as he pointed to the brothers, who started to gather a crowd. "Ponies young and old!" Said Flam with a wicked grin. "Ponies small and tall!" Continued his brother Flim with a matching grin. Flam jumped off the machine and he made his way to the crowd that stood around the machine, his brother joining him soon after.

"Say now any ponies here ever hear of cider?" Flam asked trying to sound nonchalance about it. When he was met with mostly murmured no's and shaking heads he acted as if he had taken a punch to the face. "Wow brother these here folk have yet to experience the wonder of this here machine!" Flam said looking over his shoulder to his brother who put on the same act.

"Well brother of mine I do believe that is something that we can fix don't you agree?"

"I do believe so Flim, so why don't we give them a demonstration of this here fabulous machine of ours!" Flam said as he levitated the barrel of apples from their place by the couch to under a giant opened pipe attached to the machine. Then the two shot some magic into a receptor on the machine to get it running. The barrel was emptied in a matter of seconds as the pipe sucked up the apples into the inner workings.

Evan struggled to focus on the event unfolding in front of him as his mind wandered to the machine and how it worked. But he forced himself to regain control of his thoughts. The others simply sat and watched, becoming interested themselves.

Kebert grew a bit worried as he thought, _**I don't want to be considered rude or anything... But the princess is counting on my right now. And I can't spend this time just sitting her and watching two ponies selling cider... **_He glanced around nervously as he was trying to get the courage to excuse himself from the group. But remembered that he still had no idea where this unicorn he was to be staying with lived! He facehoofed at the realization. _**I need to make a checklist or something... first the fact I forgot to ask for a place to stay from the princess in the first place, and now I forget to ask where Evan lives...**_ He mentally sighed before returning from his thoughts.

"Oh I had cider last time I met my friend in Ponyville! I'm gonna go try a cup!" Lunar exclaimed excitedly jumping in place while he talked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Lunar. Last time they made cider it was the worst cider anypony had tried. I heard somepony even had rocks in her's." Evan recalled remembering the newspaper that informed on these two's visit to Ponyville.

"Oh like rock candy! I love rock candy!" Lunar said getting even more excited at the thought of sugar.

"I think you need to calm down Lunar. One of these days your gonna explode from excitement." Kristoph remarked as he held Lunar down with a hoof to his shoulder to stop his bouncing.

"Well I doesn't look like their doing anything overly dastardly over there." Nuudo said flatly even putting air quotes around the words 'overly dastardly' with his forelegs.

"Think of it like a chemical reaction." Evan began without taking his eyes off of the two unicorns as they began to put cider into a barrel. "We've already put the chemicals in the metaphorical tube, now its time to watch the fireworks."

Kidd grimaced, "Last time you handled fireworks you blew up your house and damaged mine. Remember?"

Evan turned around quickly and faced him. "Hey that was an accident! And I've already repaired the damage! And only _one_ fire station was called over this time!" He defended himself. This not only worried Kebert if staying with him was a bad idea but it alerted the brothers to their position behind the bench. Not that they were hidden well, the only one trying to hide was Evan and it was behind a bench with visible gaps between the planks.

"Well why don't you ponies come on down and partake in some grade A cider!" Flam proclaimed to them with a devious grin on his face.

As to not make a scene the group got to their hooves and made their way over to the rest of the brothers growing crowd. By this time the apples had already made their way through the inner workings of the machine and been squeezed into a separate barrel overflowing with cider. The brothers turned the machine off with another shot of magic and levitated out enough mugs for everyone. But before they filled them Flim went up to the barrel and his brother stood in front of him and tried to get everyone's attentions away from Flim. "Now allow me to explain what this machine can do!" He began.

But Nuudo refused to pay him any attention. He focused on Flim and what he was doing behind his brothers back. He squinted his eyes to get a good view but Flim was leaning over the barrel. His horn began to glow an eerie blue which took the form of a fog that entered the barrel. Changing the color of its contents for a split second before returning to the amber color the cider had previously. _**No... that cant be it can it? The... Seeds of Nightmare? That means she's back! I have to warn them! **_ He thoughts quickened as he began to leap into action, literally.

He jumped towards the barrel and knocked it over with one swift kick from his hindlegs and turned on the brothers. The look of anger mixed with astonishment on their faces confirmed his suspicions. "Hurry! We have to capture them before they get away!" Nuudo yelled to his friends who only looked with agape mouths at his actions. "No time to explain! Just do it!"

So putting their faith into him hoping he wasn't going insane and knocking over ponies cider for no reason they went to aid him. Hocus used his wings to fly beside Flam who was charging at Nuudo and tripped him with a foreleg, him and Nuudo then held him down. Flim seeing this as a bad sign for him turned and tried to get away from them as fast as he could. But Kidd flew beside him and rammed into his side causing him to tumble and lay in a heap.

Evan grabbed him in his magic and held him down. Nuudo then pulled out a bottle and uncorked it, letting a drop of a black liquid fall into Flam's right eye. Who soon stopped struggling and lay there motionless except his breathing. So he moved on to Flim and did the same task to him who now mimicked his brother. The whole group let out a collective sigh of relief before rounding on Nuudo.

"So why did we just beat up and knock out these two barbershop ponies!?" Kidd asked flying to look down on him angrily.

"How many ponies are you gonna knock out hu?" Evan asked getting a little mad himself at what he did.

_**So he's done this before? What kind of ponies are these? **_Kebert wondered to himself though kept it to himself.

They all looked to Nuudo for an answer but he returned a determined and mad expression. "Come on, we need to get them over to my house first. I'll tell you all there, it would cause a panic." He said almost as calmly as Kristoph but with a slight shaking in his voice. Before they could protest he grabbed up Flim and placed him on his back before heading off wordlessly.

The others conceding for now assured the crowd that had seen the whole affair it was nothing to worry about and took Flam. Making their way over to the Broken Joystick.

* * *

_**Those simpletons! How can they not even infect even one other pony!? Who were those seven ponies who took them down so easily? Did they know what they stopped or was this some kind of random coincidence?**_

Nightmare could hear Sombra chuckling quietly behind her at the scene they had witnessed. She rounded on him in a second. "And what do you find so humorous?!" She yelled at him not caring who heard them. He simply kept smiling at her defeat and said, "Looks like your Seeds of Nightmare aren't nearly as capable as you make them out to be."

"I think you fail to realize what this means for us! Not only are we back to the beginning we have no idea who is still within my capabilities to control! I put a lot of my current power into those two! Enough to take over this town! That makes my time much shorter and puts a huge dent in our plans!"

"Well you need to find a unicorn to refresh your self. Because I need my throne just as much as you need yours. And I wont have it slip through my hooves again, especially for something so foolish." Before she could assault him further with another insult bombardment someone walked into the alley they were in. Sombra turned into a crystal hiding behind a garbage can while Nightmare turned to face the other pony.

"Hey there Sweet Stratus! Its been so long since I've seen you around!" The stallion said.

_**So that's this mare's name, Disgusting.**_ She thought as she looked at him approach.

"Me and your sister have been looking for you everywhere!" He said as he closed the distance between them.

_**Wait I've seen his face before.**_ She thought as she remembered seeing his face in pictures around this mare Sweet Stratus's home. _**This must be the earth pony who she holds so much affection for. I must give him some thanks as if it were not for him and Sweet Stratus's sister I wouldn't have a body in the first place. **_A devious smile grew on her muzzle as she cantered up to him pleased to have someone to vent her frustration on. _**This shall make me feel better...**_

"So what are we doing here? And why did we just pony-nap these two?" Kebert asked while he watched uncomfortably as Nuudo restrained the brothers in the cells he used for Evan, Kidd, and Hocus.

"Yeah Nuudo what the hay are you doing with them?" Hocus asked letting his anger drip from his voice.

Lunar gasped, "Language!"

"Filthy casual..." Hocus mumbled quietly as he crossed his forelegs.

Evan walked up to Nuudo who had been in silence since they left the park. "Hey whats up with this? We wont be mad... - He looked at Hocus before turning back - I wont be mad." He corrected.

"You might after I tell you what this means." He said flatly as he put on the special shackles on Flim and hoisting him up to his place beside his brother. By now they were starting to stir from their semi-conscious state. Being even more aggressive then when he interrogated Evan he began. "So where is Nightmare Moon!?"

Kebert was amazed he knew, nopony had been informed besides the 'higher ups' of the royal guard, the element holders, the princesses, and himself. How did he know?

"Do you remember who it was that planted the Seeds of Nightmare in you?" Nuudo said as he gazed intently at their eyes, seeing them clouded over faintly with a hint of blue. The brothers realized that they were being held captive and proceeded to try and force their way out, even trying their hoof at magic. Not fazed by their struggles Nuudo continued. "Nightmare Moon has planted the Seeds of Nightmare in you two and we need to know what she is planning! We have no idea what will come next! You have to tell me something!"

They only chuckled as they relaxed in their harnesses, accepting that they were defeated. "You know nothing and that shall go unchanged." They said in unison.

"Regardless if we were defeated..." Flam began.

"...The princess of the night shall reclaim her throne." Flim finished. Then the brothers began to show looks of worry and fear as they began to sweat. "No! We are sorry we failed!"

"Please no! We didn't mean to do it! It was them!" Flam said as he again began his struggles to free himself. Their eyes glazed over and they started writhe in pain.

"We have to do something!" Kebert said frantically "Their in pain!"

"Sadly there is nothing we can do..." Nuudo said as he averted his gaze trying to block out their howls of pain.

"What of course there is!" Evan said to him.

"And what would you have me do Evan!?" Nuudo yelled. Shocking everyone. "Its my fault that this is happening... But there is nothing to do. The Seeds of Nightmare give Nightmare Moon a special connection to those under the Seeds influence. She is punishing them for their failure." He said trying to stop the shaking in his voice.

"What do you mean its your fault? And how do you know so much on this? I've never read a book about this." Evan said as he put a hoof on Nuudo's shoulder.

He shrugged it off before continuing, "Because I worked for a group that was well on their way to reviving Nightmare Moon!" He shouted as he shut his eyes tight. Stomping his hoof on the wall in frustration. "That was their main goal. Everything I did for them was all for that final disastrous goal... But I quit... I couldn't be part of it anymore. Not after meeting you guys. It would be hurting you more them helping me." When he finished he slumped to the floor with everyone's eyes on him.

Hocus went up to him with a fierce look on his face and pulled Nuudo up and shoved him against the wall and pinned him there with his forelegs. Nuudo didn't fight back or even pull his head up, which hung limp on his chest. "What is wrong with you!" Hocus yelled in his face.

Nuudo didn't reply, he couldn't. "I said what is wrong with you!" Hocus yelled again.

"What do you want me to say!?" Nuudo yelled back. "What can I say!?"

"Don't say anything! - He let go of Nuudo who got to his hooves - Do something about it!" Hocus said as he pointed to the brothers who were breathing heavily but were alive. "If you knew this much you must know a way to fix it." He continued calmly. "Sitting their feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna do a thing."

Kebert was having a battle in his head. _**This pony helped to bring back Nightmare Moon! He is part of the cause of Luna's fear and worries! But he can help... he is a good pony. And he made the right decision in quitting. And having someone with inside knowledge can come in handy. And these ponies did do well in the fight at the park and they handled the crowd well... maybe they could be this town's response team? I shall have to write Luna to get a second opinion.**_

Some time later...

Evan opened the door to his home and ushered in Kebert ahead of himself. "Well this is the place, you can take the couch now if that's fine. Restroom is down the hall and kitchen is through there." He said giving an abbreviated tour of his home.

"The couch shall be fine thank you. And again thanks for welcoming me into your home on such short notice and all." Kebert said with bags under his eyes.

"No problem, its what friends are for." Evan said with a yawn. Then made his way to his room, "Night."

"Good Luna night to you as well."

That made Evan stop and look back, "I haven't heard that expression before."

"Its just something that seems appropriate don't you think?" Kebert said looking out a nearby window at the moon as it made its way through the sky.

"Hmm yeah... got any others?" Evan asked growing curious despite the tired look in his eyes.

Yeah so sorry about the late post everypony... I got kinda busy and now i have a job so yeah. I should be able to post just fine just got kinda swamped the last few days. The job shouldn't be a hindrance on my posting if there is a problem i will be sure to let everypony know. I hope that i sort of made up for it with this chapter. And there is plenty more to come! So please leave a comment with what you think, your input is greatly appreciated. And get ready for whats to come!


	11. Salvation in sight

"Haha! That's hilarious! So she actually yelled his hat off?" Evan said with a smile on his face as he and Kebert left his house.

"Yes it was pretty funny if I do say so. Luna apologized but every once in awhile she tends to use that Royal Canterlot Voice in an inappropriate situation." Kebert said with a smile at the memory.

"I need to see if she will allow me to do some measurements of the force that voice has. It would be very interesting to study how she can withstand using that." Evan said as he took a bit of a waffle he was levitating in front of him.

"I'm sure she would be happy to oblige, and thank you for the food and for housing me again. I should send a letter to her soon to arrange for a new place to stay." Kebert said politely.

"Eh no rush, the couch isn't that comfortable I know but its always good having a friend over."

"I agree, so shall we check on Nuudo? I feel rather bad that we left him in the emotional state he was in. And he may need help with the brothers."

"Sure lets go, but lets see if Kidd wants to go first." Kebert nodded in acknowledgment and the two made their way to his house next door. Once he was outside Kidd reluctantly followed them to get Kristoph and Lunar from their home. Lunar only to happy to follow his friends and Kristoph had nothing better to do so he followed a well.

The Broken Joystick was locked when they arrived, but when they knocked Hocus answered and let them enter and followed downstairs to Nuudo's home. "So how has Nuudo been? He was really upset yesterday." Kristoph asked as they walked to the containment cells where Nuudo was still monitoring.

"He refuses to leave till he finds a safe way to get those Seeds out of them. He feels really guilty no matter what I tell him." Hocus answered yawning as he talked.

"What about you? Did you even sleep last night?" Kidd asked and gestured to the bags forming under Hocus's eyes.

"We sleep in shifts to make sure the brothers were safe."

"Well maybe the both of you should go rest for awhile and we could watch them." Kebert suggested.

"Nuudo would feel better if he were here and I'll guess I'll just sty with him, thanks though."

"Hold on, I'll catch up to you guys in a second I need to send a letter. Evan can you help me send it?" Kebert asked politely.

"Uh sure." The two made their way outside while Kebert wrote out his letter, quill in mouth.

"So uh, why do you need my help to write a letter?"

"Well its not the writing I need help with. More like the sending that requires your help." Kebert said finishing the letter and casting his gaze to Evan's horn.

"My horn? I have no idea what your thinking."

"Well Luna gave me this scroll to teach a unicorn a certain spell. - He tossed him a scroll that was sealed by a moon shaped emblem. Evan unraveled it with some grey magic and read it, a smile growing on his lips.

"Wow this is cool! I didn't know that there was a spell that could send scrolls like this! This renders the postal service obsolete!"

"Which is why not many know of it. It would put a lot of pegasi out of their jobs and all. But this is an urgent matter so I need you to send this letter to princess Luna right away."

Evan nodded and gave the spell one more look over before fixing his best determined look to the letter. His horn glowed and the letter stretched and deformed before bursting into flames and the ashes scattered into a gently blowing breeze.

Evan panicked, "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! - He tried to catch the ashes with his magic to no avail. - Oooohh..." He groaned feeling ashamed of himself. "Sorry Kebert..."

"Well you tried your best so there is no harm in that. And I can always rewrite it and send it another way." Kebert said putting a hoof on his shoulder to comfort him. Then a flash of light appeared near them and they heard paper on the ground. A glance around and they found a rolled up scroll with a moon seal on it. "A letter from princess Luna!"

"So it worked? But it was on fire..." Evan said feeling better he didn't mess up.

Kebert looked the scroll over and his eyes went wide and a smile slipped on his face a moment later. " The other guys are gonna wanna hear this." He simply said, rolling up the scroll and setting off inside. Evan quickly followed him in shutting the door behind him with magic.

* * *

"So, now that your brilliant plan has not only failed but now the enemy surly know of us and our plans. - Sombra paused for both breath and to take in her frustration with a smile on his lips. - What now?"

Nightmare growled while she fumed, "Well there is no other choice, I have to leave this body and find refuge in a unicorn within the next few days. Then I shall be in a position to continue without hesitation."

"And what if there are no unicorns here that will suffice?"

"Then I shall have to resort to drastic measures." She said menacingly trying to regain her composure. _**Calm yourself. If I lose control at such a crucial point then I shall no doubt lose to these strange ponies. I shall have to keep close tab on them. And if it does come to me not getting a host in time then well... I hope Sombra doesn't mind sharing his body for awhile.**_

"Well can you at least tell which of these pathetic ponies in this town can be used as your next host?"

"we just have to observe and I'm sure we can find a suitable target. So we should stop wasting time here and start the search." She said turning to leave out of the store/ home that Sweet Stratus lived in. "You shall be hiding just out of sight in case someone were to recognize you. Just watch out for those seven bothersome pest from before. If they come back then we might have to start in a new town." She instructed, checking the windows to ensure no one saw her leave the store.

_**Baby sitting duty it is then.**_ Sombra thought. He then doubled over as his tail started to lose its shape and form smoke. His horn glowed brightly as he caught all of the smoke and force it back together to reform his tail. Crystals form around his hooves and his horn ceased its glowing. He let his head hang low and he panted heavily from the exertion.

"Maybe once I get a unicorn body I can do something about that. Now hurry up and get a move on."

He grunted in anger that doubled as an acknowledgment and his whole body lost all color until he was as dark as a shadow. He then leapt to an dark alleyway ready to follow Nightmare on her search for a new host. _**Once I get back to my empire I can rejuvenate myself be able to live another couple of centuries. Until then I have to find to keep my body from fading into nothing. Much like Nightmare Moon, but I have my own body and magic. She was birthed from magic itself so she cannot live without it. That in a sense is her weakness, but in my empire I have no weakness.**_ Sombra thought with a devious smile.

"And how In the name of Equestria do you expect us to do that?" Hocus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And why would we bring them to Ponyville? Whats there that we need to bring them to?" Asked Evan, just as in the dark about it as the others.

"Well the princess just sent me a letter saying that she is going to get the Elements of Harmony together to purge the Seeds from them." Kebert explained. "So we need to get them secured and put on the next train to Ponyville."

"And everypony in this town is just gonna be cool with us parading these two to the train station? We barely got them to not alert the Royal Guards last time. Now I wouldn't be surprised if they brought pitchforks and torches to chase us out of town." Kidd said.

"Well we have a letter from princess Luna herself so there shouldn't be a problem." Kebert said.

"Well where is Nuudo? If we're seriously considering this then we're gonna need his help." Kristoph pointed out.

"I'm right here." Nuudo said as he came out of the brother's cells looking angry. "And I don't think I should go." He said simply.

"What are you talking about Nuudo!? Come on Ponyville is so much fun! And we can meet my friend that lives there!" Lunar said excitedly at the thought.

"Because I helped this to occur and if I go to them they will most likely do away with me." Nuudo said flatly. Everyone in the room fell silent and looked at the zebra. Kebert was the one to finally break the deadly quite that had surrounded them.

"No they wont, you have my word on that Nuudo." Kebert walked up to Nuudo and put on a comforting expression.

"And how do I know they wont?"

"Because I know the princesses and they will forgive you, as long as you try to fix this wrong."

"And what about the keepers of the Elements?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. " But from what I've heard from the princesses and the letters Celestia receives from the keeper of the Element of Magic, they are good ponies."

"Hmpf, isn't everypony?" He said angrily as he glared at the ground. Kebert could see that he was holding something back but they didn't have the time to delve into it now. It would have to wait till they got those two to the Elements. _**But to do that we need Nuudo. **_Kebert concluded.

"Well how about this, you can watch from a distance once the train nears the town. We will explain your situation and that you mean them no harm. Once we are sure you'll be safe well signal for you to come over. Sound good?"

Nuudo put a hoof to his chin and scratched thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "I guess that could work. I'm putting a lot of trust in you guys though understand me?" Everyone in the room nodded in acknowledgment, especially Lunar who nodded furiously and became dizzy as a result. "Good, now to get to business then. We cant take off the shackles or they could use their magic to get away. And well have to form a perimeter around them to make sure they don't try to run. And lastly watch out for any suspicious ponies." He finished.

"What do you mean suspicious ponies?" Evan asked. "Who here is suspicious?"

"Well if these Seeds are in those two then Nightmare Moon cant be too far behind. She could try to break them loose. Or use more ponies to do it for her." Nuudo explained.

"Are there any clues that could give away that its Nightmare Moon? Or somepony under her control?"

"Well Nightmare could be anypony. If she is at full strength then she can take over anyone's body easily. But if she was at full strength then she would be storming Canterlot right now. So I assume that she is still recuperating. Depending how much power she has and if she has a unicorn body."

"Hmm tell me more." Evan getting that curious itch for information.

* * *

_**Hmm, no she is an earth pony.**_ Nightmare thought as she watched another pony take off her bonnet to revile that she had no horn. _**No that's a pegasus.**_ She saw the mare in question take off her jacket to show she had wings. _**No doubt Sombra is having a chuckle or two at me looking around like a clueless foal. **_She turned to leave the clothes store she had entered and walked out into the daylight. She had to suppress the overwhelming urge to ruin all these happy ponies day._** All of they're smiling sun-loving faces.**_ She caught herself mentally._** I cant do anything yet, I only have enough reserve magic to last me a week. I cant spend it on these noponies.**_

Nightmare pulled her hood she wore as far down over face as she could get it._** The more I see them the more I hate them.**_

"Ugh I hate you!"

The sound of that anger was like the tinkling of bells to Nightmare's ears, which perked up and moved in the direction of the noise, her head following soon after. She saw a teenage unicorn and what appeared to be her father. The daughter had tears forming in her eyes and she glared at the father defiantly. "How could you leave me!?" She screamed, gaining the attention of everyone within sight. The father looked around and saw all the eyes that watched them.

"Come on now honey, lets go talk about this at home." He said reaching for her hoof to escort her away. She pulled back her hoof out of disgust and before yelling again.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! What kind of father are you!?" Tears were now streaming down the mare's face uncontrolled. Her father looked flabbergasted at her words, even flinching as if they were physical blows. Before he could try his hoof at calming her she turned and galloped off hiding her face as she ran. The father simply stood there hoof outstretched before hanging his head low.

As the scene played out before her Nightmare's smile grew from a slight smirk to one that reached from ear to ear. _**Now that, is something I can work with... **_She then slowly walked in the direction the girl ran, hoping to go unnoticed.

Sombra saw the girl's outburst and frowned._** If this works its both bad and good. Its good because now the original plan can go as planned. I help her gain power here and she grants me power once my Crystal Empire returns from limbo. Yet its bad because she once again gains the upper hoof in this partnership.**_ He then grunted in pain as his right foreleg started to turn to smoke. Horn aglow he forced his body into one piece once again.

He breathed heavily as he was lost in thought. _**I have to get to my empire soon or time will catch up to me and I'll fade into nothingness. He got to his hooves and gave a fierce look to the ground before him. I shall not fade! I will last the centuries! I will not become history! I am history! I am the past present and the future! Nothing shall prevent me form returning to my former glory and power.**_

His breathing returned to a normal rate, he turned his body as black as a shadow again and slowly followed Nightmare on her way to claim her next victim.

Sorry if there is more errors in this one then normal. I don't have much free time anymore because of my job but im catching up on writing at least. I hope you enjoy! leave a comment or a PM on what you think of if you have suggestions or questions!


	12. Stories of the past

"So how long is the train ride to Ponyville from here?" Kristoph asked calmly looking out at at the scenery started to move by slowly.

"Probably only an hour or two, right Kidd?" Evan answered looking over his shoulder to the pegasus who was in the seat behind him.

"Should be, if everything goes right." He replied while sketching the scenery traveling past his window. Evan looked at the cover of his sketchpad which depicted a pony with a beret on.

"Look at the trees! Their all going _woosh_ past the window!" Lunar remarked jubilantly, animating the sound with his forelegs.

"We got here by train, I thought you would be used to it by now Lunar." Kristoph said glancing at Lunar from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah but I'm just so excited to meet with my friend from Ponyville! I haven't seen her in soooo long!"

Before they could ask him about it they heard a banging in the cart behind them. "Must be Nuudo finishing the restraints." Hocus said in a nonchalance way. They all still felt rather uncomfortable at the idea of keeping other ponies tied up but... they need to do this. For the brothers safety and the safety of those around them.

Pushing those thoughts from his head he glanced around at his friends._** Kidd is drawing, Kristoph is watching the scenery, Lunar finds it exciting to just be on a train, Hocus brought a PonyBoy Advanced, Nuudo is watching the brothers, and Kebert is reading.**_ He sighed, _**should have brought a book with me...**_

Kidd finished the sketch he was working on and turned his attention to Evan who was fidgeting in his seat. "What? Cant find anything to do?" He said practically reading his mind.

Evan stopped and answered, "No not really, I should have brought my chemistry set."

"A chemistry set? Who are you Albert Hoofenstein?" Kidd aid with a chuckle.

"Hey its my cutie mark, what do you expect me to do for a living? Design dresses?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

_At the Carousel Boutique..._

"Achoo!" Rarity sneezed. She brought out a handkerchief from a close drawer with her magic. Once she wiped her nose she promptly put the handkerchief in the laundry to be taken care of later. "Rather out of nowhere but back to business." She said to herself cheerfully before turning her attention back to a half finished dress on a mannequin.

_On the train to Ponyville..._

"That reminds me I never asked you how you got your mark did I?" Kidd asked as he scratched his cheek in thought.

"Hmm I haven't told you?" Evan asked.

"Oh man its story time! Come on Kristoph! Stories!" Lunar said as he got up and sat in front of Evan expectantly, waiting for the story.

"Eh I'm almost out of battery anyways. Can you charge it afterwords Evan?" Hocus asked as he put away his PonyBoy.

"Sure no problem, runs off of magic right?"

"Yup."

"Ok, so you wanna know how I got my mark? I was one of the last in my class to get mine actually. I'm originally from Manehatten, and gosh I hated it there. You have to act just so, otherwise everyone will look ill upon you and your family. I could have gone to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns because of my grades, but I wanted to focus on science. Magic can be helpful and all but it wasn't what I was interested in. So instead I went to local schools to find the subject that was my favorite. I remember one day there was a job fair at my school for ponies to help figure out what they wanted to do with their lives."

"Come on pegasi needed for Cloudsdale"s Weather Factory!" Yelled a pegasus pony behind a cloud shaped like a table.

"Openings for the Canterlot Guard! Serve Celestia and your country!" Yelled an armored guard.

"Propane and propane accessories! Come on and sell the best source of heat besides Celestia's sun!" Yelled an earth pony with a short and flat haircut.

Evan whirled around in place looking at all the banners and stands giving him options. He then turned his eyes to his blank flank and sighed. _**Most of the other students have found out what they want to do... And I cant find anything specific... I like science but I cant find the one subject that really is the one for me. To many options! Theoretical physics is really interesting, chemistry is cool too, and astronomy is up there too... ugh. I just cant decide...**_

He took one more look around the gym filled to the brim with stands before turning and leaving it all behind him. He trudged back to his favorite class still down about his mark when he plopped himself onto his seat. As he sat in silence trying to think of a solution to the problem, he didn't notice his teacher had walked up to join him. "What are you doing here Event? Aren't you supposed to be in the gym finding your job?"

Evan looked at his teacher without moving his head off of the table. "Oh, hi Mr. Centrifuge. I went over there but I cant decide what I want to do. I like science but I cant find a specific topic I like above the others. There are to many great choices..."

"Well think of getting your mark like a chemical reaction. You have a substance all you need is another substance to set it off, an aha! moment if you will."

"You mean like an 'Event'?" Evan said with a goofy smile.

"Wow I think that actually hurt me." Centrifuge said rubbing his chest with a hoof.

"Yeah I know, I think that hurt me just saying it."

"Well as I was saying." Centrifuge said, trying to get back on topic.

"If you cant find your mark in one subject of science, why not try them all? Your bound to find it that way." He said simply.

"All of them?" Evan looked away as his mind was racing. "Yeah, if not one subject why not them all!" He pulled his head off of the table and beamed. "Thanks Mr. Centrifuge!"

"Hey that's what I'm here for, good luck Event." He said with a smile.

"Call me Evan!" He called back as he raced out the door.

"So then what job did you take?" Hocus asked.

"Well... all of them. At least the ones pertaining science. So I was on an internship type basis with the local college for all the science classes. I was like an assistant teacher for all of them." Evan answered.

"All of them? How did you manage that?" Kidd asked.

"Well they all had openings and I set up a schedule with all of them to go to one a day switching out between them. And after about a week I got my mark." He said with a proud smile. "I had just entered into a science competition in Canterlot in my spare time. It was a contest in all subjects of science. Needless to say I entered in every subject and got in the top three for all of them. Well I would have gotten first in theoretical physics but there was somepony that made a presentation about some other ponies cat. _Schrödinger_ was it?" Evan asked himself. "I cant remember, it was interesting though I will admit."

"So that's when I realized I had a talent in all science not just one aspect of it. And also the moment I got this." He said looking at his cutie mark of an atom symbol. "Ever since then I've delved into every aspect of science that I could get my hooves on. What about you guys? I haven't really asked how any of you got your marks either."

"Oh more stories!" Lunar said pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"Then have popcorn on this train?" Kidd asked him.

"Nope!" Lunar said with a smile before putting a hoofful of the popcorn in his mouth.

Kidd simply stared disbelieving at him, "Umm..." He said to the others to which their response were shrugs. "Right... well I'll tell you guys how I got my mark."

"Oh wait! I wanna hear his next!" Lunar interrupted, pointing his hoof at Kristoph. Kristoph looked at the hoof in his face and looked at Kidd.

"If its ok with Kidd." He said.

"Go for it." Kidd said trying to wave away the interruption with a hoof as if it were tangible.

"Ok well when I was a young colt I was different then who I am now." Kristoph began. "I remember my parents were out of town and me and my brother were on our way to met them there. I was bored as I looked at out the window of the carriage. Hoping that we would somehow get to Manehatten sooner."

"Arpeggio! When are we gonna get there?... Its so boring..." Kristoph said.

"Come on Kristoph we left just an hour ago. Its gonna be awhile till we get there." Arpeggio said with a smile. Kristoph sighed loudly, seeing his brother like this gave him an idea. He rummaged around in the luggage for a few moments until he found what he was searching for. He pulled out a bass guitar that he brought with them. Opening the case he pulled out the instrument and plucked at the strings with a hoof. After a quick tuning he was satisfied with the sound they produced.

"Hey Kristoph."

"Hmm?" He said in return, looking away from the window and looking at Arpeggio.

"Come over here I'm gonna teach you how to play."

"R-really? But that's your special guitar..."

"Well that'll make it all the more special if its the one that you used to learn." He said with an encouraging smile. "So come on then."

Happy to comply Kristoph moved to a seat directly across from his brother, eagerly awaiting the lesson on music. "Ok first I need to teach you about chords." He began.

_Two hours later..._

"Ok good, good. Your getting it, remember you'll need to be able to do these chords perfectly before we can move on to your next lesson." Arpeggio said happily watching his little brother slightly fumble with the guitar that was far to big for him. "And if you really want to, we can go look for your own guitar. One more your size till you get bigger."

"Ok! Don't worry Arpeggio I'll practice real hard!" Kristoph said excitedly. "Oh!" Kristoph said all of a sudden. Arpeggio followed Kristoph's gaze and saw a decently sized scratch down one side of the guitar. "I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to! My hoof slipped!" Kristoph said hurriedly as he grew frantic.

"Kristoph its ok, calm down." Arpeggio said calmly. "It was just an accident, and besides its just a guitar." He smiled at the confused Kristoph. "Come on keep practicing." He encouraged.

"But... your not mad?"

"Of course not, how could I be mad at my little bro?" He said adding in a playful noogie.

"But I thought you had this signed by Dominic Lapony... and I just scratched it... you love this guitar." Kristoph said with a frown and held the guitar out to give it back to his brother.

Arpeggio looked at the guitar in the colt's hooves and pushed it back lightly. "I wont say it again, - He chuckled – your forgiven, its just a guitar. Now go on, keep practicing your chords."

Kristoph looked at the guitar he held and smiled. "Thanks, I'll get better for you Arpeggio!" He said with confidence. He then stuck his tongue out in concentration and brought his hoof across the strings of the instrument.

Arpeggio observed with a smile until he heard a yell from outside the carriage. He stuck his head out of a nearby window and saw a tree that had come lose nearby. Ponies nearby ran to avoid the behemoth that was tumbling to the ground... right for them.

Thinking quickly Arpeggio gathered Kristoph in his forelegs and flung him bodily out of the carriages door. As soon as he jumped to ensure his own safety the tree had reached its target. It crushed the wood and metal of the carriage like it was paper and tinfoil being stomped by a giant. Kristoph got shakily to his hooves as the world span around him.

Once he could hold himself steady he looked at all the debris that had once been his ride to Manehatten. The ponies pulling it had gotten away relatively unscathed as the chain they were attached to had broken free in time. Then a thought crossed the colt's mind._** I don't see Arpeggio anywhere... **_Then as if someone had flipped a switch it finally clicked. "OH SWEET CELESTIA! ARPEGGIO!" The colt screamed at the top of his lungs before rushing to look through the strewn bits of wood and metal that lay scattered about.

His eyes were wide and pupils dilated to pinpoints as he pulled at chunks and pieces hoping that his brother was still in one piece. By now other passersby had come to investigate the crash site. Kristoph looked over his shoulder as tears built up and yelled, "Someone! Hurry get a doctor! And someone help me look for my brother!"

Some of the onlookers grew a determined face and nodded their acknowledgments and set off to do their tasks. A few ran over and started to help the colt search through the rubble and soon they could hear groans emanating from near the center of the wreckage. "Over there!" One stallion bellowed to the others. Everyone ran over to help lift up the tree enough to pull him out of was once was the roof to the carriage. Under it was a barely conscious Arpeggio.

"There he is!" Another stallion yelled as he and one other stallion grabbed Arpeggio by his forelegs and pulled him out from under the roof. Once this was done the ponies holding up the tree let out a collective grunt as they let the large piece of timber return to the ground with a mighty thud.

"We need a doctor over here!" Someone behind Kristoph yelled back to the rest of the crowd. But he paid him no mind, his focus was his brother. He could already see his whole back bruised, presumably were the roof caved in on him. His left foreleg hung limp beside him and his right ear had a tear in it. He lay on the ground motionless except his raspy breathing.

"I'm a doctor!" One mare said as she ran up beside Arpeggio. "Oh dear, all right everypony we need to get him to the clinic now!"

_One hour later..._

"Hey bro... how you feeling?" Kristoph asked.

"Better, my back still stings a bit but that unicorn put a spell on it and its clearing up. This sling is annoying though." Arpeggio said with a weak smile, looking at the foreleg sling wrapped around his left leg. " That mare doctor looks pretty good though hu?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Kristoph gave a light laugh, "So how long are you gonna have to stay here?"

"She said about four weeks and I should be fine."

"Well I'm staying too."

"No your not, mom and dad are expecting us and now that I'm here so you gotta go by yourself."

"Well then get up out of that bed and stop me." Kristoph said with a smile, knowing he won.

Arpeggio opened his mouth to argue but found nothing coming to mind. "Fine, you win. But we should let them know what happened."

"Already done. Oh and look! That doctor even fixed your guitar!" He said letting his smile grow all the more. "See!" He pointed a hoof to a chair next to Arpeggio's bed and sure enough there was his guitar, brand new and shiny.

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

"Hu?" Kristoph asked, confused on what he was supposed to do.

"Well let me hear those chords."

"Oh, uh... right." He made his way over and stopped midway. "Are... are you sure you want me to play still?"

"Yeah, if your going to stay here with me don't you think you ought to have a hobby to keep you busy?"

"I guess your right... thanks bro." Kristoph finished with a smile as he walked to the chair beside Arpeggio. He grabbed the guitar with his hooves and began to strum it awkwardly.

"Your getting better, come on keep working at it." Arpeggio encouraged.

"So I got my mark only a few weeks later. It was one of the happiest days of my life, both because I finally got my mark and that my brother was released from the hospital that day too. Our parents were thrilled just to have us safely there, but when they saw my mark... they freaked." Kristoph finished his story with a rare growing smile.

"Bwaaa!" Lunar cried loudly as jets of water shot from his eyes. Lunar pulled a box of tissues from the bag of popcorn and blew into one of them loudly, some how making a horn sound with the action.

"That is a touching story Kristoph..." Evan said as he awkwardly watched Lunar bawl loudly. "Well now that we got two stories out. Who's next?" He asked everyone while looking around.

"Kidd wanted to go didn't you Kidd?" Kristoph asked still happy from the memory he retold.

"Oh right, well it all happened when I was..." Kidd began.

**Arpeggio**-Playing the notes in a chord separately.

Ok everyone I'm sorry that this is so late. I've had a lot to deal with lately and I've kinda of had to but this on the back burner for now. I may have to also accept defeat and postpone posting from one a week to one every two weeks. I don't want to but work takes up all my time now and now I've got to worry about saving for an apartment and fixing my car which broke down not long ago so yeah! -.-

Ugh... but hopefully now that this is out no one will be too mad... and now that I'm giving the characters a bit of background. Oh before I forget! How would you all feel about me doing holiday themed chapters? not necessarily having to do with whats going on in the story at the time, just one off's really. Just thought I should ask. Well leave a comment or PM me with your answer or your thought on this chapter! Thanks everyone!


	13. The artist and the circus pony?

"Well it all happened when I was a little colt." Kidd began as he leaned back in his chair to regale them with his story. " I was a very avid reader, I still am on my spare time. Well when I'm not being dragged to another town with two possessed ponies."

"More like overshadowed, - Evan saw the look that Kidd gave him – but you got your point across." He tried with a weak smile. He coughed nervously, "Uh, please continue."

"Right, well was I?" Kidd asked scratching his head with a hoof.

"Oh! In that chair!" Lunar guessed.

"Oh right! When I was a colt." Kidd said ignoring Lunar's goofiness. " I remember I would spend hours of the day buried muzzle first in a book. I was inspired by them. I wanted to make something as great as all of these other ponies. There was Edgar Allen Pony, Johann Timberwolf Von Goethe, Émile Zebra, oh there are just so many!"

"Shhh!" A librarian shushed from behind her desk, clearly annoyed with the little colt.

"Sorry..." Kidd whispered back. She turned back to her own book still bearing an annoyed look. Kidd let out a deep breath before closing the book he had picked out. The title bore in bold text 'How to write with the best of them!' He collected the book and others he had for examples and brought them to the librarian. "Um... excuse me miss?" He asked quietly, still feeling sorry for yelling in a library.

She glanced up from over the edge of her book with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked with an irritated tone.

"I um... wanted to check out these books please..."

She gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing a stamp with a haze of yellow magic and brought it down on the books. After they were all stamped she floated the stack of books back to Kidd's outstretched forelegs. He wobbled slightly as he balanced them on top of each other and gave his thanks before heading home.

"Now its time to make a masterpiece!" Kidd said eagerly as he let the stack of books fall out on his desk. He then grabbed a notepad with his hooves and a pencil with his mouth and started to try and think up a riveting tale...

_A few hours later..._

"So lets see what I've got so far!" Kidd said as he spat out his pencil and looked at the notepad. "Oh right! How could I forget!? Nothing..." Kidd finished sadly as he let his notepad fall from his hooves and his head fall to his chest. "I have the desire to create but there isn't any way for me to let it out... I cant think of a good story! How am I gonna live up to all of these amazing authors if I cant even think up the first sentence?..." Kidd couldn't stay in the room any longer, not with all of these great literature masterpieces around him, mocking him.

So he left to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't here. Away from the failure... So he walked until it was nearing nightfall. He was tired and exhausted, his legs felt like they were ice melting in the rays of the sun. But he didn't care, but he stopped by a blueberry bush he found near an wide clearing. He grabbed a hoof full of the berries and slowly ate them. He let himself fall onto his haunches while he ate. He looked around him to take up some time. Not far from the bush as a short cliff that was mostly rock and not taller than six feet. To the other side was the clearing where many a flower was in bloom which mingled with the color of the grass to create a beautiful scene that stretched out far and wide. Past the clearing was a river that flowed past with a fish that would breach its surface now and again. Kidd cast his glance skyward and to complete the scenery was a huge bright sunset.

Kidd could only stare dumbfounded at the expanse of beauty before him. His eyes began to water as he was overcome with it, it flowed through him to wipe away the sorrow he felt at his recent failure, leaving only the feeling this awe inspiring sight brought with it. "I have to capture this..." He said to no one in particular, almost as if he was lost in a trance. He looked at the river, then to the berries in his hoof and smiled. He got up from his place and galloped to the cliff face.

He grabbed a few berries and placed them near the rock, he thought for a moment and ran back to a tree near the bush. He grabbed a piece of bark on it with his hooves and used his wings to pull off a decent sized chunk. Satisfied with it he flew back to the rock wall and crushed some berries in one spot of the bark he brought. Using the paste he wiped a bit on the wall using his right foreleg, glancing back now and again to make sure he got it right. Once he felt comfortable with the way the river appeared on the wall he looked at the rest of the scene.

"I need more colors..." He said to himself again, still under the area's hypnotic trance. He looked around and saw an abandoned birds nest nearby. Getting an idea he grabbed it and flew up to get some leaves from the tree it was under. Using the leaves to line it he flew over some of the flowers to gather their petals. He also mixed in some water from the stream with the petals. He mixed them till they made a colored paste to match the flowers colors. Using that he put them in their rightful place on the rick wall under the river.

He emptied it when done and repeated the process with some grass to capture them on the wall as well. For the brown of the tree trunks he used a light amount of mud, for the leaves he used a mixture of leaves and water like he did with the flowers and grass. And finally all that was left was the sunset. He gazed at its orange glow and looked around. "I don't see anything that I could use as coloring here... Hmmm..." He saw an orange tree that bore fruit on it's branches and thought. _**I wont be able to just crush that to get color like everything else... It'll just be runny juice.**_

Once an idea hit him he grew a wide smile, but once he realized what he had to do he sighed. _**Well this is gonna suck...**_ He flew up to the branches that held fruit and plucked a few. Bringing them back to the nest he modified he placed the fruit down and held a disgusted look on his face. He sighed again and began regardless. Using his teeth he scraped off the outer lining of a few of the oranges and chewed them. Trying his best to keep at the task, once he had enough of their foul taste and texture he spat them out into the nest. Mixing with water like the others he was able to get a decent looking orange paste from the orange rinds.

Once he was satisfied that the portrait he just completed was a good enough look alike he allowed himself a content sigh. That felt... great. Even better then great! I feel amazing! He thought as he smiled brightly at the stone wall now depicting the beautiful clearing he discovered.

"Wow... so that's when you discovered your talent for painting?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, since then I started to delve into it will all my heart and soul." Kidd said with a bright smile. " The inventions I do is more of a hobby really, but when I see something as beautiful as that sunset... - He sighed happily - I just cant help myself."

"Well guess I'm next then hu?" Hocus asked.

"Sure if you want to go next go for it." Evan said as he adjusted himself to shift his attention to Hocus. Everyone following his example shortly afterwords.

"Well don't expect this to be a happy go lucky everyone's happy! Kind of story." He pointed out. "Well as some of you may know I'm from the family of famous magicians the **Legerdemains. Everypony in my family is a unicorn with a gift in magic of some sort. Excluding me, obviously. - He looked at his wings by his side sadly – My parents wanted me to follow in their hoofsteps and do magic but that's not possible as long as I have these." He said as he extended his wings to emphasize his point.**

**"****My family in their free time had spent a long time searching for a way to give me a horn, even if it were temporary. There are spells to give non-pegasi wings, and even ways to hide wings and horns but... not a single spell to give a non-unicorn a horn. During my family's performances at the circus that we traveled with I would spend that time in my room. I would try and find ways to pass the time and to block out the sounds of the circus that I couldn't join. Of course there were still pegasi in the circus with us but my father refused to let me join their acts."**

**"****He would say 'Your a Legerdemain and we do magic! Not acrobatics! Now be quite and eat your cotton candy.' But no matter how hard I try I cant be what I'm not... what I wasn't born as..."**

**"****Ugh..." Hocus frowned as he covered his ears with his pillow to block out the noise. " Every night it's the same thing. They go out on stage and the crowd wont shut up!" He yelled as he threw the pillow at his window out of anger. He sighed and fell onto his bed in a huff. "I need a break from this..." He said as he got up and walked outside into the night. He walked aimlessly for awhile till he stopped near an arcade area the circus had just set up the other night.**

**"****Hmm... haven't been in there yet. Maybe I can find something interesting to kill some time." He suggested to himself. Once he was inside he saw all the flashing lights and heard all the beeps and buttons clacking furiously. He walked up to one machine nervously and read it's title. " Pony Kombat two?" He said, sounding more like a question than a statement.**

**He saw the screen flashing a message, 'Insert one bit please'. Seeing no reason why he shouldn't at least give it a try he looked around and saw a bit that had rolled between this machine and the one next to it. So he try to get his hoof in the space between them but couldn't manage it, so he used his wing to squeeze inside and rolled it out. Picking it up and dusting it off he soon found the coin slot and slide the bit into its niche. He heard it clang around into the machine's inner workings for a second of two before the screen changed. 'Choose your fighter!' It proclaimed in bold font, showcasing a variety of different choices for him. Going over them quickly he didn't really know the difference between them, only that they looked different.**

**He saw that there was a gryphon that had blades coming out of his front legs, one pony that had glowing white eyes, and a zebra that had metal forelegs, among others. Shrugging from indecision he decided on one pony that had on a yellow and black ninja outfit, mostly because he looked cool.**

**Once his character was selected he was put against a line up of all of the other characters for him to beat. At first he was rather clumsy with his character's movement and attacks, the computer easily beating him with any damage being done to him. When his character (who's name he noticed at the top of the screen was 'Scorpiony') got back to his hooves they started their brawl yet again. This time he was able to put up a decent fight, first of all because he learned to block.**

**But nevertheless he was defeated yet again. This time the screen read 'Game Over' and in smaller letters it stated 'Please Insert Another Bit To Continue'. He was surprised to find that he was rather panicked to find another bit before the countdown that appeared on screen reached zero. He looked around frantically in the hopes of finding one, then as the countdown past the ten second mark he started to sweat as he feared he wouldn't be able to play again.**

**As he lowered his head in defeat he heard two pairs of hoofsteps from behind him slowly approach. "Man I wonder if that magic show is gonna be on tonight." An earth pony said to his companion who was a unicorn. "Well if we hurry we could probably make it, see?" He asked as he levitated a pamphlet to his friend as they walked to the exit for the arcade. "Sweet! Well then what do we do with these?" The earth pony wondered aloud as he gestured to the tokens they had exchanged for bits to play some of the other machines.**

**"****Hmm..." The unicorn looked around for a moment and saw Hocus hunched over the machine as he slowly watched to countdown continue in sadness. The unicorn shrugged and floated over the tokens and put one in the coin slot. "Here you go kid." He said before the pair made their exit and headed towards the main tent of the circus.**

**Hocus couldn't believe his luck! The machine had accepted the token and the countdown had ceased and the game continued. He was so engrossed in it he hadn't even given a second thought to chase down those two to give them a proper thank you. ****__****I'll make it up to them. ****He thought to himself as he begun to master the skills that would take him farther then anypony could think.**

**_Two months later..._**

**"****Ok Hocus we're on, so you can stay and watch or if you prefer you can go and try again with your magic." Hocus's father Galdr told him as he placed his stage costume on with his magic.**

**"****But dad you know I'm a pegasus. No matter how hard I try I cant change that. Not even Celestia herself could change that about me!" Hocus said as he started getting irritated with his fathers constant attitude towards him. "I cant be what you want me to be dad! I'm sorry to say so but I cant ok!?" He was surprised by his own outburst and why his vision was now swimming. He blinked and felt water go down his face. Wiping it away angrily he stormed away from his fathers pleas for him to stop. He went on his way to go and vent his angers in private in his room. Until he heard a familiar sound coming from one of the tents near him.**

**He stopped mid step when he heard the electronic beeps and rapid button mashing. He turned to see that there was a competition happening that day and he decided it would be a perfect way to test out his new skill set. So he strode over and signed up last minute. Luckily for him he had been practicing frequently when he was supposed to be "performing magic" in his room. While most of the players were playing for the fun of it, Hocus had a goal in his mind.**

**__****I will show them and my family that I can be my own colt. That I can succeed even if its not what they want me to be. I cant make them happy but at least I can be happy and proud of what and who I am! I am Hocus! A pegasus! And I'm gonna show these... these... Filthy Casuals who is The King around here! ****He thought as he gathered up his courage as he stepped up to go against his opponents. He fumbled a little at first as he got used to so many ponies looking at him play but once he got comfortable he started to breeze through all who dared oppose him. Their wasn't much of a turnout to the competition as it was held in a carnival and not much buzz had been made about it, but that didn't stop Hocus from giving it his all.**

**The final match was as challenging as he imagined it would be, meaning he blew through it within two minutes tops. Once he was dubbed the champion of the arcade he was awarded with unlimited tokens for a year, and a trophy that he had seen at one of the game booths around the carnival just painted gold. But that didn't matter to him, he had accomplished something and he was proud of himself for it. When he made it back to the tent that served as the performers home his parents were quick to apologize to him.**

**Saying that they didn't realize what they had been putting him through and that they would forever be ashamed of themselves if he was upset at them for something so foolish. Seeing them so upset at their own actions he decided to forgive them, but the feelings that they had put him through would be with him for a long time. They would take longer then any physical wound he could acquire. But it served as a reminder that sometimes its only what you think of yourself that matters. That he didn't need the approval of others to make him feel good about himself.**

**"****Oh my! Hocus!" Galdr said excitedly. "Your... Your!..." He stammered out pointing to his flank.**

**"****What did I sit on something? I told them to start cleaning those floors more often..." He stopped mid thought as his gaze feel where his father's had. " I... I got my mark?" He asked in a quiet voice, not really willing to believe his eyes. ****__****Maybe its just my eyes playing tricks on me from looking at a screen for so long. ****He tried to reason, so he rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yet right where it was before was his mark. A black box with two red buttons and a red joystick protruding from the middle.**

**"****And that mares... is how a Stallion does it." He said with a proud and confident smile on his muzzle.**

**"****Your very modest today aren't you?" Kidd said sarcastically.**

**"****Hey when you've got it don't hide it. That's what I always say."**

**"****You've said that?" Kristoph asked.**

**Before He could retort the room was silenced by a bang and a howl of pain emanating from the train cart behind the one they occupied. They all glanced nervously to the door leading into the room the brothers were detained in. Evan glanced out his window and saw the ever approaching town of Ponyville and sighed in relief.**

**__****Soon they will be in better health and we can worry that much less about all of this. But will this be enough? Will they actually be healed by the Elements? Break the connection that she has over them? And whats stopping her from doing it again? From infecting more and more ponies until we cant stop her?**** Then he stopped this train of thought. ****__****There is no point in worrying about it, keeping a positive attitude would benefit us more then freaking out and getting all stressed. Saner heads prevail as they say right?**** Evan thought.**

**_Back in Mareland..._**

**"****I can't believe him!" The muted green colored unicorn said angrily to a pond she had run to. She brushed away some of her light blue mane out of her face and wiped some tears that had started to form. " He doesn't understand me and he never will!" She yelled before she smacked the water with a hoof out of resentment.**

**"****No he doesn't and no other pony ever will..." Came a voice that sounded as if it was directly in her ears, from every direction.**

**"****Who's there!?" She whipped around and saw no one near her or even within sight, a quick glance at the sky dismissed the possibility of it being a pegasus.**

**"****It's only you here... the real you..." The voice said sounding like she herself had said it, only deeper. "Just look at yourself... distressed over such a pathetic excuse for a stallion, for a father!" The voice said letting anger drip like venom.**

**"****What are you talking about! Where are you!?" The unicorn said.**

**"****You know what I'm talking about. How can he call himself a stallion let alone a father if he could put you into such distress? You cant take this! You have to show him and everypony that what you say goes! That anything else doesn't deserve to even exist!" The more the voice talked to the more alluring it sounded... the more she sided with it...**

**She turned her gaze back to the pond and simmered in the anger building up in her like an over filled balloon ready to explode. They she saw her reflection... It was her no doubt but her golden eyes had been changed to ones of pure white glowing brightly. There was a grin that adorned her face and the reflection moved of its own accord regardless if its owner did or not. It brought up a hoof and reached out to her, the bracelets the reflection wore instead of blue that matched her mane glowed just like its eyes.**

**"****Come with me and we can make him pay for what he put you through..." The voice said now completely transfixed by it she reached out as well...**

Hey again everyone! Well thankfully now that I'm doing these at two week intervals the stress of everything is somewhat lessened to manageable levels. But beyond that I have something I would like to ask of the readers. I would like to know what you all think of the story so far or if you haves something in particular to say about a certain chapter. You can either leave it as a review or as a pm to me. Either is fine and greatly appreciated. And if you have any suggestions for something you would like to see that is also appreciated but I would like those to come as pm only please, so as to avoid potential spoilers. But thank everyone for reading this far and I promise to continue this as far as possible and try my best to make it entertaining. So once again thank you all your all great people!

PS: Galdr - is one Old Norse word for "spell, incantation", and which was usually performed in combination with certain rites.


	14. Arrival to Ponyville

Evan returned his gaze from the window and looked at all his friends around him. They all seemed to revel in their respective cutie mark story all except Kebert... He seemed to be keeping to himself during this whole thing. So feeling up for a quick challenge Evan thought he could try and guess what his talent was based on his cutie mark.

_**Hmm... that cutie mark is rather... strange. While I have seen some marks that have little more than a symbolic relation to the pony's actual talent... this one is well... I have no idea what this one could be.**_ He shrugged mentally, Kebert sat reading a book he borrowed from Evan on great magical feats. But he felt Evan's eyes on him and looked up from the literature, and right at Evan. Evan not having time to react just looked back. An intensely awkward silence followed. They simply blinked, neither not knowing what to say.

Kebert decided to try his hoof at breaking the silence. "Umm..." Was all the he could supply.

"Uh yeah, sorry I was wondering about your mark..." Evan said rubbing the back of his head with a hoof embarrassed. "I know some ponies find it rude but, I can't really figure it out... sorry."

Kebert glanced at his mark and looked back at Evan. "Don't be, its quite alright. Its actually a little hard to figure out without a bit of foreknowledge." He admitted.

"Well can I ask what it is? If you don't mind that is."

"Of course you can, well its actually a moon stone. I almost hit me when I was little."

"Wait what!? A moon stone!" Evan sat up straighter. "Did you keep it!? Moon rocks are so rare!" Evan once again lost himself in thought and questions, not going unnoticed by the others.

"What did you tell him to get him so excited? Did you tell him they were having a sale on test tubes." Kidd ask stifling a chuckle.

"So I like science, so what? It's what I do, what I'm I supposed to do be a crash test pony?" Evan said defensively, crossing his forelegs with a huff. "Besides he was telling me about his cutie mark." He finished.

"Oh really? I was wondering about that also actually." Kidd said.

"Me too." Kristoph added.

"Seconded." Hocus said looking up from his PonyBoy.

"Third...ed..." Lunar said confusing even himself. "Uh, what they said!" He said with a smile.

"Really? It's not an exciting story..." Kebert said leaning towards the window beside him.

"Come on, no cutie mark story is a boring story." Evan said everyone giving a chorus of acknowledgments.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Definitely."

"Don't be a casual."

Evan turned and scolded Hocus. "What?" He asked. "That's my thing."

"Well your 'thing' can be rude." Evan turned back to Kebert. "Don't pay him any mind, please continue." He said waving his hoof to get him to begin his story.

"Well um, I was star gazing near Canterlot. This was back when I was a young colt." His eyes glazed over as he got lost in the memory. "I was looking for a constellation that was supposed to be in full view that night but the moon was covering it up."

"Oh come on! I've waited for weeks for this night and its ruined by the moon!" Kebert yelled to the sky. He realigned the telescope he had brought with him to look at the moon. He looked at its surface through the small eye piece at the end of his telescope. Once he saw the deformation on it he paused.

"The mare in the moon." He recalled the story from when they taught it to them in school. "Imprisoned for almost a thousand years. It's a shame really, you could still be co-ruler of Equestria if you hadn't lost your temper." He took his eye away from the eye piece and sat down.

_**Was she really at fault though? All she wanted was some recognition for her hard work... I can see where she is coming from... Everyone thinks that me star gazing is pointless. Everyone keeps telling me I should be looking for my cutie mark instead of spending my time looking at the sky...**_

He sighed. _**Well maybe if we had met then we could have made each other feel better... I love the night sky, princess Celestia brings it now but if she could make it look so beautiful then... I could only imagine what the true ruler of the night can make it look like.**_

_At the same time on the moon..._

Luna was bored as always._** Well at least here I have enough power to regain control of my own thoughts and body. If I had been imprisoned elsewhere then this heathen of a pony Nightmare Moon would still have me in her grasp.**_ She sighed. _**Yet It doesn't help to alleviate my inability to find something interesting to do. Despite the beauty of the moon it is barren and lifeless, well except for me. All there is here is rocks...**_ She levitated one in front of her face as she turned it over with her magic.

She cast her gaze to Equestria so far in the distance yet seeming so close that she could reach out and touch it. She saw her vision swim and she realized she had started to cry. _**How could I have let this monster take over? I hurt those I care about... I had tried to... hurt my own sister...**_ She didn't fight the tears that were now floating away from her, the gravity not letting them fall easily. _**I cant believe something so vile and evil could come from me... From the anger and jealousy I felt... It's all my fault that Equestria was almost under her rule. That Celestia was almost... **_She stopped herself.

_**I can't dwell on these thoughts, they are not good for the psyche and would surely lead to me losing my sanity if I let them continue.**_ She wiped away the tears from her eyes and turned her attention back to the moon rock before her. "Alas, even you have those around you... - She glanced around at the rocks scattered across the ground - I have no one anymore... - She let her gaze fall to her hooves - and its all my fault..." She then picked up her head and gently tapped the rocks surface with a hoof. Watching as flecks of its surface fell away.

She glanced back out at the country distantly out of her reach. _**Maybe there is somepony out there that will appreciate this...**_ She continued to scrape and pick at the rock with her hooves with no real plan in mind. She scrunched up her face as she concentrated on the final details. Once she felt it was completed she turned the finished carving in her magic.

It was in the shape of a spear head, it was as silvery-white and in the light it would glow with the same radiance of the moon. It had the appearance of having eyes and the main point wasn't too sharp. The other end was wider and came up to three points. As a last minute thought Luna put an enchantment on it to make sure it could survive its travel. _**Maybe Tia will get it and see I'm alright...**_ She thought as she watched it get sent on its course by her magic.

_Near Canterlot..._

"Well it looks like the moon is gonna block it out until I cant see it anymore." Kebert said to no one in particular. He took his eye away from the eye piece and went to go put up his things to go back home. But as he turned he caught a brief flash in the sky. "What the?" He said again to himself and moved back to the telescope. He repositioned it to get a better look and peered at the glinting light. _**Hmm that light is getting bigger... it can't mean... can it?**_ He took is eye away once again and looked at it. "Yeah I think so..." He said before galloping away as fast as his hooves would take him.

Once he was behind the cover of a tree a respectably distance away he looked back just as the object sank deep into the ground by the telescope. Gathering the courage, he tentatively made his way back over. Closer examination showed that the object had cut a clean line through the telescope along its side. It wouldn't have hit him if he had stayed, but he would prefer not to be so close to something that can do that regardless. He turned his eyes to the small hole in the ground, it was maybe only eighteen inches across but looked to be a foot deep. The contents of the hole were obscured from sight by a cloud of dirt that hovered in the air, but the said contents were faintly glowing from heat.

Deciding to be cautious Kebert made his way back to the tree and broke off a decent sized branch. Once again by the hole he reached in with the branch and heard it sizzle from contact from it. Never the less he got the branch tip under it and lifted it out gently. He flipped it out of the hole into the light of the moon and gasped.

"And that was the moon stone right!?" Evan asked excitedly losing all self control with the story's progression.

"Well I'm sure he would have answered that if you would have let him." Kidd said slightly annoyed at the interruption of the story.

Flinching a little Evan realized what he did and lost most of his eager energy. "Uh right, sorry Kebert. Please continue." He said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck with a hoof.

"Well yes, it was a rock that had been hoof... well really horn carved. - He corrected himself – Luna had sent it to Equestria hoping her sister or somepony else who would appreciate it would receive it. But it landing near me had sealed the deal for me. I had to know where it had come from what it was made from... everything. So I got a job at the Canterlot observatory and dedicated my life to learn everything that there was to learn about the night sky that had gifted my life with something so... precious." He said with a look of happiness gleaming in his brown eyes.

"Then once she came back... My life changed even more. And once I learned that she had sent it, it made it all the more special to me. But yes after a week or two at the observatory I was studying the stone and one of the senior ponies that worked there brought this to my attention." He said looking at his flank and the mark that adorned it.

"Oh I guess its time for my story hu?!" Lunar asked excitedly as he chewed another hoofful of popcorn. "Well it all happened back when I was a colt." he began.

"As it always does..." Hocus said to himself.

"Im originally from Cloudsdale! It was always fun cause the ground was always so soft and squishy! Even the walls were always bouncy that you could run into them and wait what was I talking about?" He looked to the ceiling in thought for a moment then his face lit up when he remembered. Oh yeah! Well as I was saying I was always interested in music! But I couldn't find an instrument that suited me. I tried the violin and the tuba but those didn't turn out so well..." He began his story.

Hocus looked to Kidd and mouthed the words "The tuba?" To which he responded with a shrug.

"Next I tried my hoof at the guitar but I didn't really have a teacher or knew anypony that could teach me so I didn't focus on that for too long. I tried opera and the keyboard but that didn't last long either. But one day I was walking down the streets of Cloudsdale..."

"Hmmm... what could I try next? Oh maybe a slide whistle! Or a sousaphone!" Before he could continue this train of thought he tripped and face planted on the cloud he was on top of. "wha happn?" He mumbled through a mouth full of cloud as he sat upright.

"Careful kid, you could have dropped the radio." An aged stallion said as he sat on a cloud in the shape of a rocking chair. He then turned up the volume on the radio that floated on its own cloud next to him as he enjoyed the music flowing from it.

Lunar made his way over as he too became lost in the trance this radio let stream out of its speakers. It was a rather uplifting piece and the voice was enthralling. Lunar scrunched up his nose as he tried to place a name and face to the voice he was hearing. He then remembered it with a flash. "Sapphire Shores!" he yelled getting a hush from the stallion as a reward.

She was a rather new voice in the musical community as it were and she was quickly becoming a major hit all across Equestria. Apparently even from the older group of ponies... Lunar realized as the old stallion swayed his head a little to the music. He shrugged, _**to each their own... **_But as he listened further he marveled at the notes and pitches she could reach with her voice. He sat and listened to the lyrics and started to wonder in his head.

_**Hmmm maybe I could write my own song? I still don't know what instruments I could use but I'm sure I'll figure It out once I start writing. Maybe the accordion?**_ He shrugged and got to his hooves just as the song ended and the old pony started to clap his hooves together in applause. "We need more ponies that are as talented as she is!" He said excitedly.

"But she doesn't play an instrument. Shes just singing..." Lunar said confused as to how everypony could like it so much (including him).

"You don't need to play an instrument to be great in music kid. Just got to put your heart into it." the old pony said giving Lunar a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"That's my shoulder." Lunar pointed out.

" Yeah..." The old pony said not getting his point.

"You said I gotta put my heart into it, but that's my shoulder." He explained.

"Look kid don't take everything seriously either..." He said slowly facehoofing. _**Kids these days...**_

"Lavender Tea!" An angry mare called from somewhere in the home the old pony (Apparently named Lavender Tea by the wincing reaction he gave from being called) and Lunar sat in front of listening to the radio.

He slowly turned his head around and called back in a meek voice. "Y-yes mother?"

Then an even older pony came out of the home and started to berate Lavender as he sat in his cloud chair. "What did I tell you about that radio!?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"That I couldn't listen to it till after I cleaned my room..." Lavender said sinking into his chair till the cloud started to deform.

"That's right now go and pick up in there or I'm not taking you to bingo night again!" She finished by pointing her hoof to the door for emphasis.

"Yes mother... see ya kid." He said as he got up from his chair and slowly walked back inside with his head and ears hanging low.

"So after that I ran to my-" A loud banging sound came followed by a pain filled howl in the train cart behind them cutting Lunar off mid sentence. Everyone in the train cart looked grimly at the door leading into the train cart turned holding cell, no one saying a word. Finally Nuudo entered into the train car containing the rest of them.

After a moment of intense awkward silence he finally spoke up. "Ugh... What?" Not exactly knowing what everyone was expecting.

"What do you mean what!? The hay is all that noise!?" Hocus asked in an agitated manner. _**How can he be so nonchalant about this!? **_Then he remembered how they met. _**Oh yeah... that's how.**_

"Well it seems that Nightmare Moon knows what that we're planning to take away her slaves so shes getting pretty bent out of shape about it." He decided to leave out the rather harsh vocabulary that she made the brothers say to get her point across. "But if shes getting this mad at us taking away just two ponies from her control then that's a good sign." He finished.

"And how exactly is that good?" Kristoph asked with noticeably less calm in his voice then usual.

"Because that means she's scared. Either she doesn't have enough strength for many followers or she thinks that we're a threat." He explained.

"_I'm _seeing the good part here... Anypony else following?" Kidd said oozing with sarcasm.

"Well you said there is a group who's soul purpose to bring back Nightmare Moon to power right? Then what happens if they find her?" Evan asked, fearing the answer that would come.

"Well they would do everything in their power to help her overthrow the princesses. Even if it meant losing the lives of the those involved, innocent or not." Nuudo said gravely letting his gaze fall to the floor. "In fact they might even get rewarded for it..." He turned around not letting his gaze rise, but Evan caught it. For a second or so he saw the pained face that Nuudo made before he turned around...

"Get ready to leave... We're arriving in Ponyville in a few minutes..." He said before he reentered the make shift prison cell. The last few minutes felt like an eternity of silence to the group who just moments prior were laughing and joking with each other.

What could that face have meant? And that comment about being rewarded? He said he was a part of that group... what had gone on while he was a member? Evan thought as the train ground to a halt at the Ponyville train station.


End file.
